Harry Potter y el don olvidado
by marta - expecto patronun
Summary: Tras dos años de la batalla de Hogwarts el mundo mágico se pone patas arriba. Si bien no existe hechizo posible que devuelva la vida a los muertos, ciertos sucesos harán que Harry, Ron y Hermione comiencen a buscar información antes de que ocurra una catástrofe y vuelvan los mortífagos, o aún peor, Lord Voldemort. [HarryPotter 8]
1. Vacaciones de verano

Sinopsis completa:

Casi dos años después de la batalla Hogwarts, extraños sucesos ponen patas arribas el mundo mágico. Si bien no existe hechizo que pueda devolver la vida a los muertos, todo se contradice cuando empiezan a resucitar magos fallecidos en batalla sin explicación aparente. Todos coinciden en lo mismo: sienten que han estado dormidos por un largo tiempo y todas sus apariciones vienen firmadas por alguien que se hace llamar la dama blanca. Es por ello que Dumbledore, devuelto a la vida, le encarga a Harry y sus amigos que averigüen todo lo posible ante el peligro que supone que alguien se dedique a resucitar a la gente al estar la posibilidad de que vuelvan ciertos mortífagos, o aún peor, Lord Voldemort.

* * *

La franquicia de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y Warner Bros.

* * *

Aquel verano las cosas iban a ser diferentes, y eso Harry lo sabía muy bien. Aunque faltasen personas a los que el añoraba y quería ya había pasado un año y la página había sido, no del mismo modo para todos, pasada.

Harry salió de la cama acalorado. Había pasado una noche de perros a causa del agobiante calor. Se sentó en el alfeizar de la ventana para espabilarse antes de bajar. Bostezando, miró como Ron dormía a pierna suelta. ¿Cómo que a él no le molestaba el sofocante ambiente? Harry bostezó de nuevo, recordando que él y Ron se conocieron en el expreso Hogwarts durante su primer año escolar. Desde entonces han sido inseparables.

Harry oyó a la señora Weasley, proveniente de la planta inferior. Hablaba con su marido de algo de un viaje, pues escuchó esa palabra entre las que lograba entender. Harry se puso en pie, se colocó bien las gafas y bajó sin prisa las escaleras de la Madriguera.

La Madriguera era el nombre que recibía la casa de los Weasley. Ubicada en el campo y lejana de cualquier ciudad. Podía considerarse que tenía un buen tamaño, pero al albergar una familia tan grande se quedaba con un tamaño muy reducido. Cuando Harry llegó a la cocina, la señora Weasley ya había hecho el desayuno y hablaba animadamente con Hermione.

― Buenos días, Harry ―dijo la mujer, tan alegre como de costumbre―. ¿Ron sigue dormido?

― Sí, a pierna suelta. No sé como lo hace, el calor es insufrible.

Justo cuando Harry había acabado de desayunar, Ron bajaba bostezando aún en pijama.

Lo que quedaba de mañana fue tranquila y sin sobresaltos, cosa que habían aprendido a valorar. Para la hora del almuerzo, Arthur Weasley ya había regresado a casa, y venía alegre tras un día largo de trabajo. Durante las dos semanas que llevaban de verano, el único tema a la hora de comer era decidir a donde iban a viajar. Todos los allí presentes necesitaban cambiar de aires, y el viaje era lo que creían que sería mejor. Al no poder decidir de una manera sensata cual iba a ser su destino decidieron preparar un sorteo. Tras el almuerzo salieron al jardín y, a la sombra más cómoda, cada uno escribió en un papel el país (y en el caso de Hermione, también la ciudad, pueblo, hotel, y todo lo referente a a hospedaje y visitas) y lo metieron en una bolsa, la cual agitaron antes de sacar cualquiera de los papeles. Ginny fue elegida como la mano inocente, así que introdujo la mano dentro de la bolsa y sacó un papel rosa bien doblado.

― Italia ―leyó la pelirroja.

― ¡Mi elección! ―comentó victoriosa la señora Weasley.

― Vaya... Yo esperaba ir a Lisboa...

― No te preocupes, Hermione ―intentó consolarle Ron―. Ya iremos nosotros a España.

― Lisboa está en Portugal, no en España.

― Ah, si... ya lo sabía...

Todos rieron ante aquel comentario, mientras a Ron se le ponían las orejas coloradas.

Al igual que la mañana, la tarde resultó la mar de tranquila. En la misma sombra de la elección, empezaron a pensar en los detalles del viaje, como la ciudad que visitarían y los días que pasarían. La señora Weasley quería ver Venecia, pero su Ginny la contrariaba alegando que el olor que causaría el agua estancada. A Ron y a Harry les daba igual, pero el resto parecía debatir muy seriamente el tema de la ciudad. Ellos, mientras hicieran el viaje, todo perfecto. El señor Weasley quería ver Rimini, y Hermione quería ver Roma. Sin embargo, se decantaron por Milán, sugerida por George.

La cena fuer parecida al almuerzo. Hablando del viaje y de todo lo que necesitarían. Al ir a un hotel muggle, tenían que aparentar ser como ellos, por lo que deberían llevar lo más acuerdo posible. Hermione comenzó una interminable lista de cosas necesarias para el viaje, como un diccionario inglés-italiano, mapas de la ciudad, cámara de fotos... y siguió escribiendo toda la noche hasta justo antes de irse a dormir.

Los días siguientes tuvieron una rutina similar. Pasaban la mañana tranquilos, almorzaban cuando el señor Weasley y George llegaban a casa y pasaban la tarde o bien en la misma sombra del jardín o bien jugando al quidditch.

― No hay nada interesante aquí ―comentó Ginny, dándole el periódico a su madre.

― Ya no tienen ni de que hablar... ¡las noticias ya son cuentos chinos! Mirad.

La señora Weasley les enseño la noticia que había en una esquina de el Profeta.

El gato de la señora Duncan

El pasado jueves, _Blue_ , el gato pardo de la anciana bruja Duncan, se fue al otro lado.

«Fue un gato muy especial, casi podría decir que era un gato único...» narra la ya no tan dolida dueña.

Sin embargo, ayer por la mañana ocurrió algo sensacional. _Blue_ , el gato, apareció de la nada, maullando y pidiéndole a la señora Duncan su ración de comida.

«Estoy segura de que ese gatito que apareció es _Blue_. Tiene sus mismas marcas y atiende a su nombre. ¡Incluso hacen lo mismo!»

Sin embargo, el _Blue_ sigue siendo un misterio para todos nosotros.

― No tienen nada mejor para ofrecernos... La señora Duncan tiene ya bastantes años (además de que nunca estuvo demasiado cuerda) y seguramente el gato estaría más cansado que de costumbre y ella lo dio por muerto ―aseguró el señor Weasley.

Tras la cena, aquella noche no se fueron a dormir como de costumbre. Se quedaron charlando hasta tarde para fijar una fecha de salida a la península italiana. Si todo marchaba bien, en una semana estarían haciendo las maletas y en días estarían viajando a Milán.

― Tenemos que hacer el cambio de dinero en Gringotts antes de partir. Creo que la moneda de Italia es la lira... ―comentó la señora Weasley.

― Y también echar un vistazo en el callejón Diagon de paso ―sugirió Ron.

• • •

Una semana después, tal y como todo estaba estructurado, habían llegado al callejón Diagon. La primera parada fue Gringotts, donde sacaron unos cuantos galeones e hicieron el cambio por liras de otros cuantos. Tras salir del banco, todos se dirigieron a la tienda de George, que, para no variar, estaba abarrotada de gente.

― El negocio le va como la espuma... ―susurró Harry a Ron.

― Ya te digo, no me extrañaría que mi hermano tuviese una fortuna escondida.

Estuvieron echando un ojos a varios artículos, con la tentativa de comprar algo y llevarlo a Italia. Sin embargo, como sabían que George iría con ellos al viaje, lo dejaron en sus manos.

Dejaron al señor y la señora Weasley en la tienda hablando con su hijo, y Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny se quedaron dando una vuelta y mirando escaparates del callejón Diagon. Les hubiese gustado ir a la Heladería de Florean, pero llevaba años cerrada y sin indicios de que alguien quisiera abrirla. Mantenían una animada conversación acerca de Milán. Por supuesto, Hermione lo tenía todo planeado. Se había estudiado el mapa (o eso estaba dando a entender) y sabía la historia de algunos lugares cercanos.

― Qué rápido te se ha pasado el disgusto de Lisboa.

― No, para nada, Ginny ―aseguró Hermione―. Es sólo que me encargaré de que el siguiente viaje sea Portugal.

La conversación tuvo varios cambio de tema. Desde lugares de de Italia, hasta imitar (sin mucho éxito) el acento italiano.

― Ey, ¿esa no es la profesora McGonagall? ―formuló Harry al ver a la anciana mujer.

Todos miraron hacia donde Harry lo hacía para poder confirmar su pregunta. En efecto, era la profesora McGonagall, e iba acompañada por una joven. Si sus mentes no fallaban, era una estudiante de Ravenclaw.

― ¡Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione! ―exclamó la profesora al verles― Qué sorpresa veros aquí, muchachos, ¿qué os ha traído a ese lugar?

― Nos vamos de viaje, y tuvimos que hacer un cambio de moneda ―explicó Ginny.

― Y como mis padres están entretenidos en Sortilegios Weasley, nosotros estamos dando una vuelta para distraernos. ¿Y usted, profesora?

― Oh, yo he venido a acompañar a Heather ―la aludida saludó tímidamente con la mano―. Seguro que os conocéis, aunque sea de vista. Fue estudiante de Ravenclaw, y entro en vuestro mismo año. Este año va a entrar a trabajar en Hogwarts como profesora de estudios muggles. Bueno, y también llevarás las clases de arte y música muggle.

― En efecto, pero solo temporalmente. Supongo que sólo será este año ―aclaró la chica―. No encuentran a ningún profesor que quiera aceptar el cargo, así que de momento lo tomaré yo.

El señor y la señora Weasley llegó en ese mismo instante, saludando cordialmente a la señora McGonagall. Hablaron unos minutos sobre la falta de libros para la biblioteca de Hogwarts, pues la mayoría habían sido destruidos en la batalla de un año atrás. Hermione decidió entonces que sería buena idea donar algunos de los libros que ella ya no usaba o servían.

De regreso a la Madriguera, el señor Weasley leía la nueva entrega del Profeta. De nuevo hablaban de extraños casos donde las mascotas de algunas brujas y magos resucitaban, y también se comentaba el hecho de que algunos árboles muertos empezaban a dar frutos. Desde hacía ya un buen tiempo que no había noticias verdaderamente importantes. Todo estaba envuelto en una calma increíble y los ciudadanos de la comunidad mágica agradecían aquella paz. No hacía mucho que todas sus vidas habían sido arrastradas a la que había sido la segunda Guerra mágica.

― Bueno, ahora a hacer las maletas. Recordad que salimos en dos noches y no podemos dejarnos nada aquí, ¿entendido? ―dijo la señora Weasley.

― Sí, señora Weasley ―aseguró Hermione.

Como siempre, a la hora del almuerzo George volvió a casa. Estaba molido de tanto trabajo, pues cada día parecía que el número de clientes en la tienda se multiplicaba por cien. Por suerte para él, las vacaciones habían comenzado de verdad para él y se iba a pasar una quincena sin tener que preocuparse de vender nada. La tienda iba a tener un parón de quince días.

― Ron, me preguntaba si podrías echarme una mano en la tienda cuando vuelva a abrir tras la visita a Italia ―dijo mientras comían.

― No me _impohta_ , _Geohe_ ―contestó Ron, con los carrillos llenos de comida.

― Ron, no hables con la boca llena ―le regañó su madre.

― No pasa nada, mamá, si todos lo entendemos.

Tras comer y para seguir con la rutina, todos salieron a la sombra del jardín. George, Ginny, Harry y Ron jugaban al quidditch, Hermione leía, el señor Weasley hacía un crucigrama y la señora Weasley tejía (pese a estar en julio y hacer un calor sofocante) unos jerseys color berenjena.

La tarde pasó volada, y cuando el cielo se tornaba color naranja, fueron entrando en la casa para hacer otros quehaceres diferentes.

• • •

El señor Weasley estaba muy emocionado. Estaban en el aeropuerto esperando su vuelo, y parecía estar como un niño pequeño esperando que le diesen un juguete nuevo. Harry no pudo evitar sacar una sonrisa al ver al adulto más emocionado que todos los demás juntos. Él y Ron no estaban tan ansiosos de montar en un avión como él, pero eso debía deberse a que el viejo Ford Anglia había sido algo similar a montar en avión.

Cuando los altavoces dieron el anuncio de que todos los pasajeros del vuelo debían ir yendo a su puerta correspondiente, el señor Weasley dio unas palmadas. La señora Weasley rodó los ojos y suspiró, aquel marido suyo a veces la ponía nerviosa.

En el avión todos tuvieron los sitios más o menos juntos. El señor y la señora Weasley estaban unos asientos por detrás del resto, Ron y Hermione una fila por delante y Ginny, Harry y George justo detrás de ellos. Quien peor lo pasó en el vuelo fue el pobre George, pues aunque a su lado izquierdo tuviese a su hermana, justo al lado le había tocado una mujer mayor bastante desagradable. Harry comparó a la mujer con tío Vernon, pues tenían la misma constitución y un parecido bigote. Si no hubiese sido por el exceso de maquillaje y el tufo a perfume barato, hubiera podido jurar que quien estaba sentado en aquel asiento era un hombre y no una mujer.

Viajar en avión no se parecía para nada a viajar en el expreso a Hogwarts. Los asientos eran incómodos, las personas hablaban a voces y para colmo tenía un niño de siete años dando patadas a su asiento.

― Dios mío, como ronca esta mujer... ―dijo George―. Además, me está echando el aliento en la cara... ¡qué asco!

― Vamos, no será para tanto ―dijo Ginny.

― Sí que es para tanto. Ponte tu un ratito y verás como es insoportable...

Las siguientes horas de vuelo las pasaron viendo la película de Matrix en el televisor del avión. La película estaba interesante, pero no llamaba suficientemente la atención de los magos.

― Vaya tontería, ¿cómo van las máquinas a controlar la Tierra? ―dijo Ginny― Eso es porque los muggles no conocen a los magos, sino, esté futuro tan... raro, sería imposible.

― Ficción, Ginny, ficción. A los muggles les encantan todas esas tonterías...

Aterrizaron en Italia por la tarde. Lo primero que hicieron fue dejar las maletas en el hotel y cambiarse de ropa. Llevaban todo el día con la misma, y el calor del avión, sumado al del ambiente, sumado a la de gente que había allí daba como resultado un olor poco agradable.

Harry fue el primero en acabar y se dirigió a la entrada del hotel para esperar al resto. Se hospedaban en un hotel muggle, sin embargo, era un hotel al que muchos magos iban cuando querían pasar las vacaciones en Milán. Poco después bajó Ginny, con unos pantalones piratas y una camisa de tirantes blanca. Pese a ir bastante sencilla, estaba bastante guapa.

― Hermione va a tardar en bajar, está peleándose con su pelo.

― ¿Y la pelea va para largo? ―preguntó Harry.

― Más o menos... Por cierto, vas muy guapo.

― No tanto como tú. ―la elogió.

Los siguientes en bajar fueron el señor y la señora Weasley, seguidos de George y Ron. Iban desternillándose de risa, pues al parecer ya habían comenzado a usar algunos de los artilugios de la tienda de bromas. Hermione bajó unos minutos más tarde. Ninguno dijo nada, pero llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño un tanto despeinado.

Aquella tarde la dedicaron a visitar la catedral de Milán y a hacer fotografías. El sol tardaba en ponerse y el horario era algo diferente al que estaban acostumbrados. El calor también estaba presente, así que, por propuesta del señor Weasley, todos fueron a una heladería.

― ¿Cómo pedimos? No tenemos ni pizca idea de italiano... ―dijo Ron.

― Yo me encargué de aprender un poco de pronunciación y vocabulario, así que podremos defendernos para pedir un helado ―comentó Hermione.

― Ay, que haríamos sin ti... ―murmuró Harry.

De vuelta en el hotel, ya por la noche, todos fueron directos al comedor para cenar. Había bufé libre, así que cada uno podía coger lo que le apetecía. Mientras que Ron se llenaba el plato de carne, los demás apenas habían cogido un poco de ensalada. La señora Weasley regañó a su hijo, pero este le respondió con un:

― Hay _quh_ _apoguehar_ , mamá, que _anta_ _cohida_ no _egtá_ a mi _agcange_ _degde_ que salí de Hogwarts.

Conforme acababan iban subiendo a sus habitaciones. El matrimonio Weasley tenía su propia habitación, Hermione y Ginny tenía la suya y George, Ron y Harry la última.

― He traído unos cuantos caramelos linguilinguos ―anunció George―. Creo que podríamos mezclarlos con los caramelos que tienen en recepción. Seguro que nos echamos unas risas... Eso sí, como nos vean papá y mamá, al siguiente viaje no me invitan.

―¿No crees que se asustarán los muggles? ―preguntó Harry.

― Estaremos cerca para poder solucionarlo. Un pequeño susto no será demasiado.

― Yo me apunto a verlo. No me vendrán mal unas risas.

Aquella noche se durmieron enseguida. El calor no se notó mucho y pasaron la noche sin tener que ser desvelados por las altas temperaturas.

Las vacaciones en Milán estaban siendo una maravilla. Pese a haber sido reprendidos por la señora Weasley por las bromas provocadas, Harry, Ron y George no podían evitar reír al ver las caras de los pobres muggles. Aquello incluso salió en el periódico local y algunos lanzaban al aire explicaciones para poder poner sentido a los sucesos. Lo que ellos no se imaginarían nunca era que estaba todo causado por tres jóvenes magos. Las visitas a los monumentos, museos y pueblos de alrededores ocupaban casi todo su tiempo, haciendo que éste pasase más rápido y conduciéndolos a sus últimos días en Italia.

― Hoy vamos a ir a ver Diano Aranci ―anunció el señor Weasley en el penúltimo día.

― Tengo entendido que en ese pueblo hay una alta cantidad de magos ―dijo Hermione.

― Pues a lo mejor vemos algún sitio parecido al Caldero Chorreante, no me vendría mal poder acercarme un poco a la magia. Estar viviendo entre muggles y parecer ser uno de ellos es muy extraño... ―dijo la señora Weasley.

El pueblo al que fueron era bastante pequeño y cuco, aunque decidieron no alejarse demasiado de la calle principal, que era la más transitada. Diano Aranci era un pueblo de una población mágica muy elevada, aunque ese era un dato que solo los magos sabían. Las fachadas de las casas eran bastante coloridas, y no había dos casas iguales. Cada una tenía su encanto particular y daba a enseñar un poco de la personas que en ellas habitaban. Las flores también estaban presentes y todos los balcones tenían algo parecido a un jardín de todos los colores posibles.

El grupo se dividió por la mañana, quedándose Harry y Ron juntos. Pasearon por la calle principal mirando los escaparates por si veían algo interesante. Todo estaba en italiano, así que pensaron que habría sido una buena idea haber ido con Hermione y Ginny. Seguro que ellas no tenían mucho problema a la hora de comunicarse.

Antes de que hubiese pasado la mañana Harry ya había comprado varios artículos de regalo, dos postales y un polo de limón, siendo el que menos había comprado del grupo. A la hora el almuerzo fueron a un pequeño restaurante bastante acogedor. Tras pedir (cosa que siempre hacía Hermione) hicieron un poco de hueco en las mochilas para poder comprar alguna cosa más.

El camarero apareció un rato después para darles la comanda. El tema de conversación fue el viaje de regreso que tenían al día siguiente. Tendrían que coger el vuelo y pasarse varias horas en el aire. Mientras que el señor Weasley lo estaba deseando, George sólo esperaba que no le tocase a nadie insoportable al lado como la vez anterior.

― Un momento... ¿no lleva ese señor el Profeta? ―preguntó Hermione.

Harry se fijó para poder responder así a su amiga.

― Sí, es el Profeta.

― Podríamos pedírselo ―sugirió la señora Weasley―. Aunque no creo que haya nada muy relevante, nos pondrá en contacto con los últimos acontecimientos de nuestro mundo. Anda, George, ve a pedírselo.

― Sí, claro mamá, y lo entenderás perfectamente. Como has aprendido a hablar tan bien el italiano en los pocos días que hemos estados en Milán...

― Bien, bien, ya se lo pido yo.

La señora Weasley se levantó de la mesa y se acercó al hombre para pedirle el periódico. Sorprendentemente el señor parecía entender y daba sensación de que tenían un conversación muy animada.

Unos minutos después se acercaron a la mesa.

― Este es el señor Pasquarelli, señor Pasquarelli, estos son mis hijos, George, Ron y Ginny, mi marido, Arthur, y dos amigos de la familia, Hermione y Harry.

― ¿Harry? ¿Harry Potter?

― El mismo.

― No sabes lo conocido que eres por aquí, muchacho ―afirmó el señor Pasquarelli.

― Vaya, no me diga ―respondió Harry con sorna.

El señor Pasquarelli se sentó con ellos a comer. Era un mago de unos cincuenta años que vivía en aquel pintoresco pueblo. Estaba casado con una muggle y su único hijo era uno de los pocos aurores residentes en Milán. Cuando acabaron el almuerzo, sacó el periódico para leerlo. Él tampoco lo había hecho y al igual que la versión británica el profeta dejaba mucho que desear.

Sin embargo, la noticia de primera plana los dejó con la boca abierta y el señor Pasquarelli empezó a traducir:

Albus Dumbledore... ¿está vivo?

Hace unos días una noticia llegó a nuestros oídos. Se rumoreaba que Albus Dumbledore, el antiguo director de Hogwarts y asesinado por la maldición avada kedavra, se haya vivo. Eran rumores que corrían con mucha fuerza y que hasta hace poco no hemos podido confirmar.

Siguiendo con los extraños sucesos de magos muertos en la batalla de Hogwarts, Dumbledore ha vuelto con nosotros al mundo de los vivos. Algunos dependientes de Hogsmeade nos aseguran además el haberlo visto.

«En un principio pensé que era un fantasma, pero era demasiado real» Nos relata un testigo «Me acerqué para comprobar que era lo que veía, y tras hacerlo estuve charlando con él.»

No podíamos creerlo hasta que no lo hubiésemos visto, así que enviamos a uno de nuestros reporteros a Hogwarts, donde actualmente se encuentra el ilustre mago.

«Era como si hubiera estado durmiendo bastante tiempo. Al despertar me encontraba a las puertas del gran comedor. Me levanté y entré, llamado por el olor de la comida. Cuando los profesores me vieron aparecer, muchos gritaron, mientras que los otros se quedaron sin habla. No creían que fuera yo y buscaron mil maneras para poder confirmar que realmente se trataba de mi.» Asegura Dumbledore.

Minerva McGonagall, la actual directora de la escuela, busca una explicación por lo ocurrido y pide clama hasta que puedan llegar a algún lado. No quiere ni periodistas ni curiosos en su castillo.

― No puede ser, esto debe de tratarse de una broma, ¿verdad? Murmuró Harry.

― Ningún hechizo puede devolverle la vida a nadie. Esto es una broma de muy mal gusto.

― ¿Y por qué saldría en el periódico de esta manera, Hermione? No tiene ningún sentido...

― Aquí hay algo más ―añadió el señor Pasquarelli, con su singular acento italiano―. También hay animales que se creían muertos volviendo a las casas de sus viejos dueños y árboles quemados que vuelven a dar frutos.

Dejaron el periódico sin saber muy bien si se trataba de una broma o un hecho real.

O el profeta estaba cayendo en quiebra y quería dar una noticia falsa pero jugosa, o aquello era una revolución en el mundo mágico.

 **Nota de la autora:**

 **\- solamente le fueron corregidas las faltas ortográficas. Posteriormente me pondré a corregir las gramaticales. Disculpen las molestias.**

 **\- Esta historia esta basada después de Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte.**

 **\- Voy a intentar no modificar nada de la trama principal y mantener todos los datos oficiales dados por J.K Rowling. Si algo no concuerda, simplemente díganmelo.**


	2. Visita a Hogwarts

CAPÍTULO 2

Durante todo el camino de regreso, Harry no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Dumbledore. Todo lo dicho en la versión italiana del profeta daba mucho que pensar. Si bien todo apuntaba a que era una broma de mal gusto (o una gamberrada) una parte de él deseaba que fuese realidad. No hay hechizos que devuelvan la vida a un ser fallecido, recordó.

Cuando bajaron del avión tuvieron que esperar un poco más, pues sus maletas aún no habían sido sacadas, al igual que el equipaje del resto de los pasajeros. Harry se fue con Ron a la bocatería para comer algo ya que tenían un hambre voraz.

― ¿Sigues pensando en Dumbledore? ―preguntó Ron.

― Sí, no dejo de darle vueltas y sacar conjeturas.

― Es extraño, Harry, pero yo que tú no me haría muchas ilusiones. Ya sé lo mucho que admirabas a Dumbledore, pero el Profeta lo puede haber inventado para poner algo interesante y luego decir que todo fue una confusión, e incluso una pillería.

Salieron de la bocatería y volvieron donde estaba el resto. Las maletas no tardaron mucho más en llegar y cuando cada uno tuvo la suya, pusieron rumbo a la Madriguera.

La casa seguía igual que días atrás, salvo que se le había acumulado un poco de polvo. La señora Weasley se puso manos a la obra para eliminarlo mientras mandaba a sus hijos a ordenar sus habitaciones y guardar la ropa. Harry y Ron subieron con el equipaje aún en la maleta con pocas ganas de ordenar nada. Dejaron la ropa en las camas y se sentaron en el suelo a vaguear.

― Deberíais ordenar este desastre de ropa ―sugirió George, entrando en la habitación.

― Más tarde. Es más, mejor... nunca. ¿Cómo puede mamá ponerse a hacer tantas tareas justo tras llegar de un viaje?

― Pues Ginny y Hermione la están ayudando.

― ¡Mujeres! ―exclamó Ron.

― Bueno, antes de que se me pase. Fleur y Bill vienen a cenar. Mamá quiere que esté todo impoluto para que su Fleur del alma no se encuentre incómoda. Ya sé lo que piensas ―dijo George antes de que Ron hablara― la cena no va a ser en tu hab... La ventana, Harry, ¡abre la ventana!

― ¿Qué? ¿Para qué?

― ¡Viene una lechuza!

Harry abrió la ventana, dejando entrar una lechuza blanca que portaba una carta. No tuvo que fijarse mucho para darse cuenta que esa lechuza no era que _Hedwig_. Respondía a su nombre y hacía los mismos gestos. Temeroso, Harry cogió la carta y la leyó en voz alta.

 _HEDWIG_ : propiedad de Harry Potter.

Fallecida alrededor de hace dos años.

Resucitada hace siete horas.

Attm: la Dama Blanca.

― Qué demonios... esto es inverosímil ―comentó Ron, sin quitarle ojo al animal.

Harry oyó pasos cerca y poco después apareció Hermione en la pequeña habitación. Iba a decir algo, pero el ver la lechuza la dejó muda. Ron le tendió la carta y la chica se sumió en el mismo estado que los otros chicos. _Hedwig_ revoloteó un poco hasta posarse en la cama de Harry. El chico la llamó y bajó hasta donde estaba la señora Weasley. El corazón le iba a mil por hora, sin comprender muy bien que era lo que sucedía.

Todos los que habían estado en la habitación de Ron esperaban a que la señora Weasley dijese algo, sin saber como actuar y mirando con rareza a la lechuza blanca.

― ¿Y esa lechuza? Me recuerda mucho a tu vieja lechuza, Harry, se le parece bastante.

― No solo se le parece... es _Hedwig_ , mamá ―aseguró Ron―. Mira lo que traía.

Hermione le dio el sobre. La mujer leyó el papel varias veces y luego hizo lo mismo con _Hedwig_. Al igual que los chicos, ella tampoco podía dar explicación a lo que pasaba, así que aludió que aquello podría tratarse de una broma y que fuera de quien fuese la lechuza, se la debían devolver. Sin embargo, el animal que ya estaba con su dueño no parecía querer irse a ningún sitio. Justo en ese momento llegó el señor Weasley, que había estado en Gringotts cambiando el dinero italiano por galeones. Al ver a la lechuza pregunto lo que ocurría y al igual que su mujer pensó que era una broma.

― ¡No es ninguna broma! ―exclamó Harry―. Conozco a mi lechuza y no me cabe duda de que es ella. No sé quien demonios es la Dama Blanca, ni como ha hecho para que Hedwig regrese. ¿Recordáis cuando nos reíamos del gato de la señora Duncan? Pues aquí está ocurriendo lo mismo.

No se dijo nada más sobre el tema. Era raro ver a la lechuza por allí, pero aquella era la realidad y debían aceptarla. Sin embargo, el señor Weasley decidió comentar el asunto por el ministerio de magia.

Por la noche llegaron Bill y Fleur. Cenaron en el jardín a la luz de algunos farolillos. Fue una velada tranquila, cuyo tema de conversación se basaba en el viaje a Milán y todo lo que habían visto. La catedral, los museos, la ciudad, los pueblos...

En un punto de la noche, Harry notó que Bill y Fleur estaban nerviosos, sin saber muy bien como sacar cierto tema de conversación. Se miraban y sacaban unas tímidas sonrisas.

Llegó el postre, tarta de calabaza, que todos comieron sin rechistar.

― Bueno, ahora que estamos tranquilos... Fleur y yo tenemos que contaros algo.

― ¿Os vais a Francia?

― Oh, no, no ―tranquilizó Fleur a su suegra―. Bill y yo nos quedamos aquí... _pego_... bueno... _quegiamos_ _contagos_ que _pgonto_ _habgá_ _otgo_ Weasley en la familia.

― ¡Ay, por Merlín! ―exclamó la señora Weasley― ¿En serio? ¡Pero que vieja me siento ahora! Ven para acá que te voy a dar el abrazo más grande de tu vida, Fleur. Y Bill, hijo mío, enhorabuena...

― Tío, ¡voy a ser tío! ―murmuró Ron―. Tío Ron. No suena nada mal, ¿eh?

― Tía Ginny...tío George, tío Percy, tío Chalie, tío Fr... ―Ginny paró en seco y se hizo un silencio perturbador.

― Tío Fred también suena bien, ¿o no? ―dijo George―. Vamos, no pasa nada... Ginny y mamá, secaos las mejillas, sabéis tan bien como yo que Fred se hubiera alegrado más que todos nosotros juntos, así que no tenemos porque ponernos así. ¡Qué estamos para celebrar la buena noticia! Bueno, Bill, Fleur, ¿habéis empezado a pensar nombres?

Harry notó como a George le temblaba la voz y a la señora Weasley no dejaban de salirle lágrimas de los ojos. Hacía ya un año y medio que Fred había muerto en la batalla de Hogwarts junto a otros magos y brujas, así como Lupin y Tonks. Echaban de menos a todos sus amigos y haber recordado a Fred había oscurecido un tanto el ambiente. Fue George quien comenzó a a cambiar de tema para no pensar más en aquello. Harry recordó entonces la noticia de Dumbledore y el inverosímil regreso de su lechuza, así que lanzó al aire la pregunta sobre que era lo que sucedía.

Bill y Fleur les contaron (aunque sorprendidos al ver que no sabían nada de los sucesos) que últimamente estaban ocurriendo cosas extrañas. Algunos de los combatientes de la batalla de Hogwarts habían comenzado a aparecer sin motivo aparentes en lugares cercanos a sus casas. De momento todos habían sido sido estudiados y llevados a San Mungo, pero tras comprobar que su estado de salud estaba impoluto, fueron devueltos a sus casas con sus familias. Además, lo último que todos recordaban eran minutos antes de su muerta. La última persona resucitada había sido Dumbledore y ahora todo el mundo hablaba del tema. De las estimadas diez personas que habían regresado, era el único que no había muerto en la batalla de Hogwarts. Solamente tenían en común era la misma carta, con la fecha de la muerte (que si no era exacta, era muy aproximada) y la fecha de resurrección. Todas ellas firmadas por alguien que se hacía llamar la Dama Blanca.

― ¿Y nadie la ha visto? ―preguntó Hermione.

― Nadie. Suele actuar en la clandestinidad y en solitario. Ni siquiera las personas resucitadas pueden dar una descripción... todo un misterio ―explicó Bill.

• • •

Las vacaciones acabaron para algunos el lunes de la semana siguiente. Ron fue a ayudar a su hermano con la tienda, Hermione volvía a casa de sus padres y Arthur volvía al ministerio. En la Madriguera quedaban la señora Weasley, Ginny y Harry, que no tenía muchas ganas de regresas a la casa que Sirius Black, su padrino, le había dejado en herencia tras su muerte.

Estuvo ayudando a hacer tareas domésticas hasta poco antes del medio día, dónde cada uno hizo lo que más le apetecía. El periódico el Profeta llegó y Harry buscó algo relacionado con aquella Dama blanca y las resurrecciones. Solo había un pequeño artículo de un testimonio de un hombre que contaba sus últimos recuerdos. Ahora que había regresado casi un año y medio después, se encontró con su mujer y un bebé que era hijo suyo, pues había muerto sin saber que era padre. Harry dejó el periódico y decidió escribir una carta a Hogwarts. Así probaría si Hedwig era aún eficaz a la vez que se ponía en contacto con su antiguo director. Tuvo que escribir varias veces el comienzo de la carta al no salirle nada decente. Tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que le costaba reflejarlas sobre el papel.

Lo resumió todo y no ocupó demasiado. Llamó a Hedwig y la envió a Hogwarts, esperando que no ocurriese nada y que leyeran la carta.

Al rato llegaron Ron, George y el señor Weasley para almorzar. Ninguno traía alguna interesante por lo que la conversación de sobremesa se basaba en deducir como sería el hijo de Fleur de Bill, si niño o niña, rubio o pelirrojo, alto o bajo...

Transcurrieron varios días antes de que llegara correo a la Madriguera. Una de ellas venía en formato muggle e iba dirigida a Harry.

― ¿De quién es? ―le preguntó Ginny.

― De mi primo Dudley... ―abrió el sobre y sacó dos cosas, una invitación y una carta―. No me lo puedo creer.

― ¿Qué dice?

― ¡Qué se casa! Y esto son dos eventos que sólo ocurren una vez en la vida, que Dudley Durlsey se case y que me invite. Acontecimiento histórico... Bueno, espera, nos invita a los dos ―aclaró Harry―, pone textualmente quedan invitados a la maravillosa unión de Dudley Dursley y Teressa Smith el señor Harry Potter y su pareja.

Tras leer la carta, Harry se enteró que la boda iba a ser a finales de agosto y que tía Petunia y tío Vernon no estaban de acuerdo en que gente rara fuera al gran acontecimiento.

― A saber que habrá hecho Dudley para convencer esta tal Teressa... ¡o lo que la tal Teressa le habrá dicho para que me invite!

La otra carta venía de Hogwarts. Todos los Weasley le dijeron que la leyese en voz alta para poder enterarse.

Estimado Harry:

Me complace comunicarte que efectivamente me encuentro de nuevo en el mundo de los vivos. Yo tengo más o menos los mismos conocimientos que tú respecto a la resurrección. Una mujer que se hace llamar la Dama Blanca está ocupándose de que animales, personas y elfos domésticos estén apareciendo vivos de la nada. No sabemos tampoco de que lado está, porque si nos puede resucitar a nosotros puede hacerlo también con Lord Voldemort y sus mortífagos. Esto puede ser tan solo un aviso antes de demostrarnos su verdadero poder. Sin embargo, me gusta pensar en positivo y creo que simplemente quiere hacer un bien a la sociedad.

Me gustaría hablar tranquilamente de esto, por eso os invito a los Weasley, Hermione y a ti a una comida en Hogwarts este domingo. Además, hay cierto amigo tuyo que quiere verde.

PD: ¡Qué bien he visto a Hedwig!

Dumbledore.

Sin lugar a dudas, aquella caligrafía era la de Dumbledore. Leer aquello era tener la sensación de que el mago no había muerto.

Para apaciguar un poco la exaltación, Harry cogió el periódico y echó un vistazo. En primera plana salía una noticia que dejaba mal sabor de boca. Una familia de magos había muerto quemada en su casa de campo. En ella vivían los padres y una bebé recién nacida de apenas unas semanas de vida. Al parecer, lo primero en calcinarse fueron las varitas y no pudieron hacer nada para salvar sus vidas. El único objeto que se había salvado era un sonajero color dorado de la pequeña fallecida.

El domingo por la mañana, Hermione apareció en la Madriguera. Ella también había recibido una carta de Hogwarts, salvo que de parte de la profesora McGonagall. Percy se había apuntado a la salida a la escuela, llegando un poco más tarde que Hermione. Mediante polvos flú llegaron al colegio no más tarde de las once, siendo recibidos por la señora McGonagall en su despacho. Estar de nuevo en Hogwarts traía a Harry un montón de buenos recuerdos (aunque también malos, pero decidió dejarlos de lado). Se saludaron amistosamente y pasaron al pasillo, donde siguieron hablando.

― ¡Harry, Ron, Hermione! ―oyeron tras de sí mientras caminaban.

― ¡Neville! ―exclamó Hermione―. ¿Tú también has sido invitado? A lo mejor nos encontramos con alguien más...

Harry, Ron y Hermione se quedaron con Neville mientras que el resto avanzaba.

― Lo dudo mucho... yo estoy aquí por cuestiones de trabajo, soy el nuevo profesor de Herbología... puede que no dure más de un curso, pero ahora soy profesor.

― ¿En serio? ¿Y qué fue de la señora Sprout?

― Se ha jubilado, estaba ya cansada de tanto alumno... Dumbledore y McGonagall están buscando a un buen profesor de herbología y mientras tanto han contactado conmigo. Mi abuela dice que nunca se hubiera imaginado que acabaría siendo profesor es Hogwarts...

― ¿Y hay muchos profesores nuevos? ―preguntó Harry.

― De momento solo dos, pero faltan por llegar. Estamos Heather, una chica de nuestra edad que iba a Ravenclaw, que dará estudios Muggles y yo.

Neville les contó que después de la segunda guerra mágica, pocos querían los puestos de profesores en Hogwarts, por lo que la selección de buenos profesores estaba siendo complicada.

Se despidieron y Harry junto a Ron y Hermione pusieron rumbo al jardín. Mientras caminaban por los pasillos imágenes de antiguos sucesos pasaban por sus mentes. Se pararon en seco cuando vieron a Dumbledore fuera, mirando con toda tranquilidad las nubes. Estaba igual que años atrás, con la misma barba blanca e inspirando serenidad. Cuando se percató de la presencia de los tres chicos se giró para saludarlos. En ese momento llegaron los demás Weasley, guiados por McGonagall.

― Vaya, vaya... hacia meses que nos os veía, Arthur y Molly... aunque para vosotros deben de ser años. ¿Me equivocó? ―se acercó a ellos, pidiéndoles a todos que lo acompañasen al gran comedor―. Imagino que debéis de tener muchas dudas, pero me temo que no puedo responder. No sé mucho. Voy a comunicaros mis pocos conocimientos y también conjeturas. El tema de la resurrección no es ninguna broma. No existe hechizo alguno que traiga a la vida a la gente fallecida, así que no sabemos a que nos estamos enfrentando. La persona que firma es una mujer que se hace llama la Dama Blanca, pero no tenemos nada más. Nadie sabe nada y no ha sido vista por ningún ser humano, pero sí por una elfina doméstica. Winky afirma que la conoce, pero no quiere decirnos nada. No quiere traicionar a su amiga...

Harry notó que Dumbledore posó sus ojos sobre él.

― Winky ayudó a la Dama Blanca a traer a Dobby. El elfo está abajo en las cocinas. Resucitó antes que yo y podrías decirse que fue de los primeros seres en volver. Podréis ir a verlo más tarde. Ahora bien, quiero pediros ayuda.

Las palabras del anciano dejaron de sonar para Harry durante unos instantes. ¿Dobby? ¿Vivo? ¡Necesitaba verlo urgentemente!

― ¿En qué quiere que lo ayudemos? ―preguntó el señor Weasley.

― Quiero que busquéis información sobre lo que ocurre. Cuantos más seamos, mejor. No sólo saquéis información de las noticias, sino también de vuestras propias conclusiones. Ahora no quiero molestaros hablando de trabajo, disfrutad del día. La contraseña de la casa Gryffindor es gafas de pasta, por si queréis entrar. Harry, me gustaría que te quedases un poco más conmigo, hay un tema que me gustaría comentarte.

Todos salieron menos Harry, aunque a él le hubiera gustado hacerlo para ir a las cocinas a ver si era cierto que Dobby estaba allí.

― Bien, Harry, me gustaría hacerte una petición. Es sólo una pregunta que dejo en el aire. Ya sabe que andamos... escasos de profesores. Recurrimos a viejos alumnos notorios en determinadas asignaturas para que se encarguen de dichas clases, como el señor Longbotton en Herbología y la señorita Sanders en estudios muggles.

― ¿Quiere usted que de clases en Hogwarts?

― En efecto, me gustaría que fueses el profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Como dije, lo dejo en el aire. Estoy esperando la contestación de otro profesor para ocupar puesto, si no lo quiere, será todo tuyo.

Harry salió del gran comedor y paseó un rato antes de encontrarse con sus amigos dirigiéndose a la biblioteca. No dijo nada de la propuesta de Dumbledore hasta que no estuviese más claro. Cuando llegaron a la biblioteca, Hermione soltó un grito aterrador y miró la estancia con expresión de honor.

― ¡Pero qué pocos libros! No entiendo por qué no comprar más... ¡esto es un espanto! Una biblioteca sin apenas libros no es una biblioteca.

― Hermione, no son tan pocos, lo veo un buen número... ―dijo Ron.

― Pues son muy pocos.

Pasearon por entre las librerías. Desde dentro todo se veía peor. Donde en antaño no había hueco para un ejemplar más, ahora había vacíos donde entraban perfectamente diez libros. La sección prohibida se veía aún peor, con unicamente tres solitarios y estropeados volúmenes de Artes Oscuras y otro viejo de maleficios. Al salir de la biblioteca, Hermione ya llevaba consigo un libro de rarezas mágicas. Ella ya se había puesto manos a la obra para buscar información de lo que estaba pasando. Los tres habían decidido bajar a las cocinas y ver con sus propios ojos si era cierto que Dobby estaba vivo. Harry hacerse temía hacerse ilusiones de verlo. Aunque era Dumbledore quien se había dicho, no lograba creerlo, como todo lo demás.

― ¡Harry Potter! ―oyeron por detrás.

Los muchachos se giraron y vieron a Winky. Llevaba un jersey rosa pastel y llevaba a un elfo pequeño cogido de la mano.

― ¡Winky! Cuantos nos alegramos de verte tan bien. ¿Ese elfo es...?

― ¿Mío? Oh, no, no, Winky no tiene hijos todavía. Es Rexy, Winky cuida de él mientras su madre trabaja. Winky ahora es niñera de elfos pequeños. Es un trabajo muy bueno.

― Qué fantástica noticia, Winky. Parece que te va todo mejor... un pregunta, ¿Dobby está por aquí?

― Sí, ¿queréis que vaya a buscarlo?

Se adentraron un poco más en la cocina. Ron cogió un muslo de pollo para picar y los tres amigos esperaron al lado de la apagada chimenea. Harry miró nerviosos el lugar por donde había ido Winky. Hasta que no viese a Dobby no se lo creería. Había cada ves más jaleo en la sala, pues la hora del almuerzo estaba acercándose y tenían que subir la comida en apenas un cuarto de hora.

Dobby apareció junto a la elfina un poco después. Harry lo miró, incrédulo. No podía creer que allí estuviese verdaderamente su amigo elfo.

― Dobby... ―musitó―. Vaya, yo... esto... es increíble. No puedo creer que...

― Dobby fue devuelto al mundo de los vivos y Dobby está muy feliz. ¡Mira, Harry Potter, Dobby está vivo!

― Te veo, te veo... es que me parece imposible... yo te vi morir, es mas, yo te enterré ―las palabras titubeaban en sus labios y era capaz articular nada más, así que demostró con actor lo que con sonidos no podía.

Se agachó y extendió los brazos para abrazarlo. Dobby se tiró hacia él y se mantuvieron en esa postura unos minutos. Ron y Hermione miraban la escena aguardando su turno de dar la bienvenida a Dobby.

― En cinco minutos será la hora del almuerzo ―anuncio Winky.

― Genial, muero de hambre.

― Pero, Ron, si no has dejado de picotear desde hace un rato ―le reprendió Hermione.

― Una cosa es picar, otra es comer como es debido.

― Eres un caso... Oye, Winky, ¿puedo hacerte un pregunta? Según nos han contado, tu conoces a la Dama Blanca, y nos preguntábamos si podrías contarnos algo...

― Winky no va hablar ―sentenció la elfina―. La Dama Blanca es amiga de Winky y prometió no decir nada, Winky no va a traicionar a su amiga.

― Pero... ―Hermione dejó de hablar cuando vio la seguridad de Winky y su postura de guardar silencio.

No iban a sacar mucha información de ella, así que desistieron. Dobby los acompañó al gran comedor, donde los profesores se habían sentado y otros iban llegando. George y Ginny ya estaban sentados en la mesas de Gryffindor. Los profesores estaban sentados en las mesas de los estudiantes, ciando corros. Los tres amigos se sentaron también en la mesa de Gryffindor y comenzaron a comer sin esperar a los señores Weasley. Poco después entraron al comedor Neville y Heather, la chica de Ravenclaw. El chico se despidió de ella y se sentó con los demás.

― Cuanto tiempo sin estar todos juntos en la misma mesa ―comentó Ginny.

Comieron hasta saciarse. Ron se atiborró de pollo y puré de patata y cada vez que hablaba era un desafío para sus amigos a la hora de intentar entenderlo. El señor y la señora Weasley llegaron cuando las lechuzas se disponían a darles el correo, acompañados de Percy. Los únicos que recibieron cartas fueron Neville y la señora McGonagall. Es resto recibían el Quisquilloso o el Profeta, que daba la noticia de otros dos magos resucitados a manos de la Dama Blanca. Todos en el gran comedor empezaron una tertulia sobre la misteriosa mujer. Unos opinaban que debía de ser una mujer mayor que sabía demasiado de viejos hechizos prohibidos, otros decían que tenían una piedra parecida a la filosofal, y los más negativos decían que podría ser una mortífaga que practicaba antes de traer a su señor de vuelta. Dumbledore no daba ninguna teoría, pero siendo el mismo un resucitado a manos de la Dama, opinaba que habiendo hecho algo como eso no podía tratarse de ningún aliado al señor Tenebroso. Neville no había hecho ningún comentario hasta el momento, pues aún estaba leyendo la carta con cierta sonrisa embobada. Harry quiso chincharle un poco, pero se contuvo al no conocer el contenido del correo.

La Dama Gris, el fantasma de Ravenclaw, parecía ofendida con el nombre que había adoptado la nueva heroína del mundo mágico, pues para ella era una copia del suyo. Tras la comida, los profesores volvieron a sus quehaceres de la escuela. Sólo iban a estar una semana, como mucho diez días, allí, así que tenían que aprovecharlos bien.

Antes del salir del comedor, Harry se fijó que George miraba un punto en concreto. No hacía falta preguntarle nada porque sus ojos y expresión lo decían todo. Su mirada conducía al lugar exacto donde, año y medio antes, había reposado el cuerpo inerte de su hermano Fred. Para George aquel golpe fue muy duro. No recordaba un solo día de su existencia sin su gemelo, y cualquier buen recuerdo lo amargaba severamente. Era quizás aquella la razón por la que ya no podía hacer el encantamiento patronus.

Por la tarde, Hermione volvió a la biblioteca para hacer una lista de los libros que necesitarían, así que Harry y Ron decidieron subir a la casa de Gryffindor. Llegar al cuadro de la señora gorda les traía muy buenos recuerdos. Entraron en la sala común y su época de estudiantes de Hogwarts los impregnó de nostalgia.

― Nunca hubiera pensado que después de dejar la escuela volvería a esta sala ―oyeron los dos amigos a sus espaldas.

George había entrado sin que se dieran cuenta. Estaba un poco más atrás que ellos y lo miraba todo con aire cariñoso. Los tres se quedaron allí, sentados en el sofá que estaba cerca del ventanal, hablando de sus viejas anécdotas, épicos de quidditch, la copa de las casas, las idioteces de Draco...

― ¿Os acordáis de Umbrige?

― Mi mano aún se resiente... ―comentó Harry.

― A esa mujer si que le hicimos trastadas. Fred y yo lo pasábamos en grande planeando como mosquearla. Bueno, más Fred que yo, porque siempre tenía él las mejores ideas... ―la mirada de George se nubló cuando menciono a su gemelo fallecido.

Estaba anocheciendo cuando salieron del la sala común de Gryffindor para bajar al jardín. En unas horas volverían a la Madriguera donde Harry, Ron y Hermione empezarían a buscar información. Se quedaron en una zona más bien transitada para hacer tiempo hasta el momento de regresar. En otras condiciones hubieran ido a ver a Hagrid, sin embargo, su amigo semi gigante no se encontraba en casa. La noche terminó de caer y de nuevo el olor de las cocinas llenó el aire. Ron murmuró varias veces que le encantaría quedarse también a cenar, aunque sabía a ciencia cierta que debían regresas pronto a casa, pues era domingo y el lunes debería ayudar a su hermano con la tienda. Poco a poco, todos los Weasley se reunieron para volver, siendo Percy el último en llegar. Fueron al despacho de McGonagall y cuando estaban listos para viajar, la llegada precipitada a la sala de Neville los asustó.

― La.. la Dama Blanca, un bebé... ―apenas podía hablar a causa de la respiración agitada que le había causado el correr por todo el castillo.

― Neville, explícate.

― Estaba con Heather por los pasillos camino al gran comedor. Ambos acabábamos de terminar nuestra tarea e íbamos a cenar. Entonces escuchamos un llanto desesperado y nos guiamos por el ruido. Había una cesta con sábanas y una recién nacida dentro, que traía esta carta. Firma la Dama Blanca. La niña está abajo.

Harry, Hermione y los Weasley se quedaron un poco más en el castillo, acompañando a la profesora al comedor. Al entrar vieron la cesta y varios profesores examinándola por si podían encontrar algo. Heather tenía a la niña en brazos, intentado calmarla. La señora Weasley se acerco a la chica para acunar ella a la bebé, que se calmó enseguida. La carta pedía perdón por no poder traer de vuelta a los padres, pero era algo que no le era posible hacer que ya no tenía los medios suficientes. La señora Pomfrey llegó para examinar a la pequeña y dedujo que su estado de salir estaba impecable, y que sin duda era la niña que había muerto en el incendio de hacía poco. Dumbledore se puso en contacto con el ministerio para informar sobre el reciente suceso de inmediato. Con suerte habría noticias sobre el futuro de la niña en las siguientes horas.

Harry miró con curiosidad, preguntándose que tipo de persona la Dama Blanca y cuales serían sus intenciones.

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Sólo fueron corregidas las faltas ortográficas. Perdón si hay gramaticales.**

 **La historia sigue a "Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la muerte"**

 **Estoy intentando llevar a cabo una historia que cumplas lo que J.K. Rowling ha dicho después de Harry Potter y anterior. Si algo no concuerda solo digánmelo.**

pregunta: ¿opinan que la dama blanda es buena o villana?


	3. La Dama Blanca

**Capítulo 3**

Llegaron a la Madriguera más tarde de lo esperado. En cuento llegaron al salón a mano de los flú, notaron que algo no iba bien. La casa estaba revuelta, dando la impresión de que alguien había estado allí. Las sillas estaban en todas partes, algunas de ellas por el suelo; los cajones de la cocina estaban desmantelados completamente dejando algunos cubiertos también tirados en cualquier parte. Las habitaciones no estaban mucho mejor. Las camas estaban desechas, los armarios abiertos y la ropa toda fuera. Las lechuzas estaban sueltas y revoloteando por todo el salón. Harry intentaba calmarlos mientras que los Weasley iban a comprobar que no les faltase ninguna de sus pertenencias. Tras revisar que nada faltaba, todos se encontraban bastante aturdidos. ¿Quién entra en una casa, lo revuelve todo y se va de rositas?

 _Hedwig_ , aún nerviosa, se digirió a una ventana y se chocó contra ella. Sin embargo no dejaba de levantarse una y otra vez para armar jaleo delante de ella. El señor Weasley pareció entender lo que la lechuza quería decirles, pues al abrir la ventana salió dispara alejándose de la casa y volando en círculos. Todos salieron de la casa para el ver extraño comportamiento del animal cuando George exclamó:

― ¡Ese es el jersey de Fred! ¿Qué hace ahí?

Efectivamente se trataba de uno de los viejos jerseys de Fred, de aquellos que la señora Weasley había tejido y regalado en Navidad.

― Vaya, vaya... parece que hoy hay público. Es la primera vez que sucede...

Harry levanto la vista de la prenda de ropa buscando a quien había dicho aquello. Al instante, una silueta femenina apareció de la nada. Llevaba un vestido blanco, largo y vaporoso. Su cabello, rubio casi antinatural, caía por su espalda como una cascada, creando unas ondulaciones por las puntas. Su rostro estaba ocultado por un antifaz y solo se dejaban ver vagamente sus ojos.

― ¿Es usted la Dama Blanca? ―murmuró George.

― En efecto, esa soy yo. Pero no me trates de usted, que soy más joven que tú. Bien, bien, ahora que estáis todos mudos voy a decir algo. Ya sé que Dumbledore ha pedido que se me investigue, pero os agradecería bastante que me dejaseis trabajar tranquila ―su tono de voz era tranquilo y pausado, con cierto toque de elegancia―. Ah, y aclaro también que Voldemort y sus mortífagos no entran en mi planes, por si os lo preguntabais.

Harry caminó un poco hacia adelante con intención de hablar, sin embargo, las palabras no salían de su boca. La Dama Blanca sacó la varita de su manga e hizo que el jersey se elevara por encima de sus cabezas. Agitó de nuevo su varita susurrando lo que parecía ser un hechizo. Un extraño brillo rodeó la prenda y cientos de puntos luminosos, parecidos a libélulas, empezaron a llegar de todas partes, especialmente de la Madriguera. La muchacha comenzó entonces a entonar una melodía a la que los puntos luminosos se hacían más grandes. Rodearon la prenda de Fred y se alzó en el aire, creándose una esfera brillante a su alrededor. La melodía obtuvo entonces una letra. Dentro de la esfera se podía ver como aparecía una figura humana. La canción terminó y la luz perdió su forma, bajando al suelo y desapareciendo. Hubo un grito ahogado cuando vieron el cuerpo de Fred tendido en el suelo. George y la señora Weasley salieron precipitados hacia él, siendo detenidos por la Dama Blanca.

― Esperad ―caminó con la elegancia que le correspondía y se agachó junto al recién llegado―. Despertará en manos o menos una media hora. Sus últimos recuerdos serán instantes antes de su muerte. Explicadle que estaba muerto, pero no seáis muy bruscos ya que puede resultarle traumático... ey, señora Weasley... no llore, mujer ―le agarró las manos y le miró a los ojos con una cálida sonrisa―. No le dolió, la muerte no duele. Para él fue solo un sueño. Además, allí arriba seguro que estuvo en buena compañía. Bueno _Hedwig_ , un placer volver a verte ―le dijo a la lechuza, rompiendo el lazo visual que tenía que con la señora Weasley. Se alejó un poco y dejó que la mujer se agachara para poder estar con su hijo.

Harry se acercó también. Poco a poco, todos hicieron un círculo entorno a Fred. El señor Weasley se levanto para agradecerle a la Dama el hecho de que su hijo hubiese regresado, sin embargo ya no estaba. Harry le pasó el brazo por encima del hombro a Ginny, que tenía los ojos llorosos al igual que todos los Weasley presentes.

Llevaron a Fred a la casa y lo tumbaron en el sofá, esperando a que diese alguna señal. Su madre lo tenía agarrado de la mano y parecía que no la iba a soltar hasta que no fuese el momento exacto. Había un silencio sepulcral en el salón. Nadie decía nada, simplemente esperaban cualquier movimiento. Medía hora más tarde, tal y como la Dama Blanca les había dicho, Fred empezó a despertar. En cuanto abrió los ojos la señora Weasley volvió al llanto mientras que toda su familia se acercaba para darle la bienvenida. Hermione estaba atrás junto a Harry, viéndolo todo desde la esquina del salón.

― Ay, mi niño, mi Freddie, mi vida, mi tesoro... ―lloraba la señora Weasley.

― Mamá, me estás ahogando...

Tras oír la voz de su hijo, el llanto se hizo más fuerte, además de unírsele Ginny.

― Un momento... ¡Hogwarts! ¿Qué hacemos en casa? ¿Y la batalla? ¿Qué ocurre con Quién-vosotros-sabéis?

― Ganamos, Fred ―intervino su gemelo―. Voldemort está muerto. Lo hizo hace un año y medio, al igual... que tú.

― ¿Qué?

Al calmarse todos un poco, el señor Weasley se dispuso a narrar los acontecimientos sucedidos en la batalla de Hogwarts, pasando por encima la muerte de su hijo. Fred lo escuchaba todo atento, sin poder creérselo aún. También le pusieron al tanto de las últimas noticias, haciendo hincapié en la Dama Blanca y las resurrecciones que había traído, dejando para el final el embarazo de Fleur. Tal y como George había precedido, Fred se alegró muchísimo. «Espero que salga pelirrojo, para seguir con la tradición» comentó. Se quedaron hablando hasta la tarde, como si el tener de a Fred de nuevo entre ellos fuese lo más normal del mundo.

El lunes la señora Weasley acompañó a Fred a san Mungo y al Ministerio para dar parte de su regreso. El señor Weasley se fue a trabajar y Ginny a echar una mano a George con la tienda, por lo que Harry, Ron y Hermione se quedaron solos en la Madriguera. El día estaba nublado y parecía que de un momento a otro iba a ponerse a llover, así que los planes de quedarse fuera no eran una buena idea. Al final Harry y Ron acabaron jugando al ajedrez mágico y Hermione leyendo uno de sus enormes libros. Al cabo de un rato comenzaron a escuchar la lluvia, confirmando sus anteriores sospechas. Ron ganó a Harry en la partida de ajedrez, aunque teniéndolo como contrincante era lo más normal.

La señora Weasley apareció por la chimenea sin la compañía de Fred, que, pese al deseo de su madre para que se fuera a casa, se había ido a la tienda para seguir con su vida diaria como si nada. Lo que no terminaba de entender Harry de todo aquello era como aceptaban tan de inmediato el regreso de la gente. ¿Parte de la magia de la Dama Blanca, quizás?

A la misma hora de siempre llegó el correo. Aquel día solo se entregaron dos cartas, una para Ron y otra para Harry. Venían directamente de la oficina de aurores. Abrieron sus cartas a la vez y las leyeron primero sí. Los dos amigos se miraron enseguida con el mismo brillo en los ojos. La oficina de aurores los quería para trabajar con ellos. Aunque enseguida no habían hecho los EXTASIS, el haber combatido contra Lord Voldemort les había dado puntos suficientes como para formar parte de ellos. Tendrían una instrucción antes de ser ejercer el empleo que comenzaría en octubre. Harry releyó varias veces la carta antes de creérselo.

La señora Weasley preparó sus mejores platos para almorzar. George, Fred, Ginny y el señor Weasley llegaron para la hora de comer y se alegraron muchísimo por Harry y Ron. El rato de la comida estuvo acompañado de las bromas de los gemelos, cosa que, aunque deberían haber tomado con extrañeza, fue lo más natural del mundo. Ahora lo que sentían extraño eran las veces anteriores en las que Fred había faltado.

La lluvia del exterior aumentó, comenzando una típica tormenta de verano. La temperatura había bajado y el ambiente estaba fresco. Harry y Ron volvieron a jugar al ajedrez mágico mientras Hermione volvía a su libro.

Cayendo la noche, Harry fue a probarse un traje de gala que el señor Weasley iba a prestarle para la boda de Dudley. Las prendas le quedaban a las mil maravillas, y como parecía que el señor Weasley apenas le había dado uso daría muy bien el pego a la hora de decir que era nuevo por si en algún casual algún Dursley le preguntaba. Fue a guardar el traje en su baúl pensando en el acontecimiento. Imaginó como sería llegar a la boda junto a Ginny y saludar a tío Vernon y tía Petunia. Seguro que ponían cara de horror y se pasaban un buen rato cuchicheando sobre ellos. Moviendo las cosas de su baúl para hacer hueco encontró una foto suya con Ron y Hermione. ¿De cuándo sería la fotografía? ¿De su primer o segundo año en la escuela Hogwarts? La dejó donde estaba con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro y volvió al salón de la Madriguera. El trío de amigos había cambiado mucho con el paso de los años, sin embargo había algo que nunca cambiaría en ellos, y eso era la amistad y el cariño que se tenían mutuamente.

• • •

Se fue acercando la fecha del cumpleaños de Harry y la señora Weasley se ocupó se invitar a varios amigos a la fiesta que celebrarían en la Madriguera. Cumpliría ya diecinueve años, lo que quería decir que llevaba ocho sabiendo su condición como mago. Cuando cumplió once años, Hagrid, su amigo semi-gigante, se presentó en la casa del faro dónde tío Vernon y tía Petunia lo habían llevado para ocultarlo de su mundo. Allí supo que sus padres había sido asesinados por Voldemort y no muerto en un accidente de coche, que era mago y que iba a estudiar magia en la escuela Hogwarts.

Mientras la señora Weasley hacía labores, Ginny buscaba algo de ropa elegante para la boda. El señor Weasley no estaba de acuerdo con aquel enlace, aludiendo que Dudley tenía la misma edad que Ron y Harry y que aquello era una decisión precipitada. A Harry le daba más bien igual, ya sabría su primo lo que haría que hacía. A cada vestido que se probaba Ginny, más pensaba Harry que no podía estar más guapa. Ginny no pensaba igual y murmuraba con cada vestido que debía ir a buscar algo nuevo. La señora Weasley también opinaba lo mismo, así que como tenían que pasarse por el callejón Diagon para comprar los últimos detalles de la fiesta de cumpleaños, irían también a por un vestido para Ginny.

Llegó el correo a la hora de siempre, trayendo consigo el _Profeta_. Harry lo abrió para ver quien había sido resucitado por parte de la Dama Blanca. Aquel día Fred salía en el periódico junto a una pequeña entrevista y una fotografía suya con George en la tienda de broma. Dejó el periódico en la mesa y se sentó al lado de Ron. Hermione ya había vuelvo a su casa junto con sus padres muggles así que ahora tenían más tiempo para ellos dos.

A la hora de siempre regresó el señor Weasley. George y Fred estaba instalados de nuevo en su apartamento, por lo que ya no pasarían tanto tiempo por la Madriguera. Almorzaron todos juntos, charlando animadamente de la fiesta de Harry. No sería nada del otro mundo, sino más bien una velada nocturna con cena incluida. Pondría música para bailar y farolillos adornando e iluminando el jardín.

Durante el postre, el señor Weasley comentó que el ministerio estaba patas arriba a causa de las resurrecciones. Era algo que ellos no podían controlar y se encontraba todo fuera de su alcance. Además de eso todos lo resucitados debían rellenar un papeleo enorme que a la hora de archivar solía ser una pesadilla.

Dejaron para el día siguiente la visita al callejón Diagón debido a que la señora Weasley tenía que terminar unas tareas.

Harry se pasó parte de la tarde pensando en que regalarle a Dudley por su boda. Debía de ser algo común y fascinante a la vez, ya que seguramente irían mucho familiares de los Dursley y comentarían cada cosa que hiciera. Hizo una lista de posibles regalos, pero ninguno pareció gustarle demasiado. Decidió que el regalo se encargaría Ginny pues de seguro que ella tenía algo más de idea. Estuvo hablando con ella sobre el regalo. Enseguida dio la idea de un juego de té de porcelana o un material parecido.

La sugerencia no era mala y seguramente un juego de té no estaba dentro de los planes de la familia Dursley. Estos siempre buscaban regalos únicos y exuberantes, cada cual mejor que el otro. Harry recordó todos los cumpleaños de Dudley. Sus familiares siempre luchaban por hacerle el mejor regalo para estar en una buena posición respecto al cariño de niño.

A la hora de la cena la señora Weasley parecía emocionada. Hacía bastante tiempo que no la veían así de alegre. Tal y como dejó caer, su estado se debía a los últimos sucesos: el regreso de Fred, el embarazo de Fleur, la carta de la oficia de aurores hacia Ron... el pequeño caos que había pasado su familia había desaparecido de un momento a otro manifestándose ahora una enorme felicidad.

Al día siguiente salieron temprano hacia el callejón Diagon para comprar lo lo que necesitaban. La señora Weasley y Ginny se fueron a mirar un vestido. Harry y Ron fueron a Sortilegios Weasley. Al ser tan sumamente pronto apenas había clientes. Los gemelos estaban colocando nuevos dulces en una estantería antes de que llegase la multitud cuando notaron la presencia de los dos amigos.

― ¡Harry, Ron, qué sorpresa! ―dijo George― ¿Qué os trae por aquí?

― Venimos con mamá y Ginny, que están buscando un vestido. Luego vamos a comprar unas cuantas cosas que faltan para el cumpleaños de Harry.

― ¿Qué son estos dulces? ―preguntó Harry.

― Me alegra que lo preguntes ―dijo Fred―. George empezó a crearlos y y yo ayudé a terminarlos. Estas son _caramelos duerme duerme_ , y aquello de allí _galletas_ y _magdalenas_ _dulces sueños_. Si tienes ganas de una siesta tómate un _caramelo duerme duerme_ y tendrás dos horas de sueño, si lo que quieres es dormir toda la noche del tirón, tómate una galleta o magdalena y dormirás como un bebé...

― … O por el contrario ―prosiguió George―, si quieres dormir a alguien solo tienes que darle uno de estos apetitosos dulces.

Poco a poco la tienda fue llenándose de gente. Parecía que cada minutos había diez personas más. Los artículos se vendían rápidamente y había que reponer casi de seguido. Además, el hecho de que Fred hubiese sido resucitado por la Dama Blanca había hecho que la tienda tuviese publicidad indirecta y muchos curiosos se acercasen. Sin duda los gemelos estaban consiguiendo una fortuna (si es que no la tenían ya). Salieron de _Sortilegios Weasley_ y recorrieron el callejón Diagon durante toda la mañana para terminar de comprar las cosas que hacían falta para el cumpleaños de Harry.

De nuevo en la Madriguera la señora Weasley se puso a hacer el almuerzo mientras que Harry y Ron recogían el correo. Tenían cada uno una carta de Hermione, otra a nombre de Arthur Weasley y como siempre el _Profeta_. En la portada estaba el titular: La Dama Blanca: ¿de los nuestros o del lado oscuro? Dejaron el periódico de lado para leer las cartas de Hermione. Cuando Ron leía sus orejas se pusieron un poco rojas, por lo que Harry dedujo que aquella carta debía poner algo muy personal. Abrió la suya y comenzó a leer.

Querido Harry:

Me gustaría pedirte un favor. Llevo un tiempo pensándolo y me parece una buena idea enviar al profeta la verdadera historia de Sirius Black. Me gustaría contártelo todo por aquí, pero pienso que es mejor que te de las razones en persona. Queda poco para tu cumpleaños y allí te puedo decir todas las dudas que tengas. Te pregunto por tu opinión ya que eres su ahijado y una persona importante para él, a igual que él lo es para ti.

Besos, Hermione.

No le dio muchas vueltas a aquel tema. Si Hermione quería hacer aquello tendría una buena razón. No lo haría sin un plan previo, así que le respondió enseguida diciéndole que no le parecía mala idea y que hiciese lo que creyese mejor. Mandó a _Hedwig_ a enviar la carta. Llevaba un tiempo queriendo que la lechuza volase más que lo poco que podía hacer en la casa de los Weasley.

Un rato después abrieron el periódico para ir a la tabla de las personas resucitadas. Entre ellos estaban la vieja profesora de estudios muggles de Hogwarts, asesinada durante la segunda guerra. Decía que como tenía quien cubriese su puesto en la escuela se pasaría un año viajando y conociendo mundo. Otro de los resucitados era el dueño de heladería del callejón Diagón, Florean. Todos estaban en San Mungo para la inspección y por la tarde podrían volver a sus antiguas vidas. Otro de los artículos era sobre la Dama Blanca, pues habían empezado a salir conjeturas sobre ella. Ocupaba casi una página entera donde se hablaba de quien podría ser. También se le había preguntado a magos lo que opinaban de ella, habiendo opiniones muy diferentes. Unos decían que debía de ser una mujer de corazón bondadoso, otros que era una mortífaga que nos enseñaba su poder para después dar el golpe de suerte. Algunos alegaban que podría estar reuniendo a magos para crearse su propio ejército, el resto opinaba que aquel asunto daba mala espina.

― Tan mala no será esa Dama Blanca ―comenzó a decir la señora Weasley― si me ha traído de vuelta a Fred. Además aquella noche... no es mala chica, yo lo sé. Su mirada me inspiró confianza, calidez... alguien malo no podría tener esa mirada.

― El caso es, mamá, que no todos han visto a la Dama. Sólo nosotros.

Harry pensó un poco en el tema. Se preguntaba, como todo el mundo, quien se encontraba bajo el seudónimo de la Dama Blanca. Para él era algo confuso. Si estaba nada más que resucitando a magos calificados como buenos dejando de lado a los mortífagos por algo sería. La noche del regreso de Fred había dejado claro que ni ellos ni Voldemort estaban en sus planes. Lo único que tenía en contra eran sus actos. Eran buenos a la vez que abrumadores. Nadie había visto nada parecido y no se documentaban datos de nada similar. Si a eso se le sumaba que no existían ni hechizos ni pociones capaces de devover a la vida, la reacción de mucha gente hacia ella era normal.

El día del cumpleaños de Harry comenzó con la canción de cumpleaños feliz cantada a pleno pulmón por todos los Weasley (exceptuando a Charlie, que se encontraba en Rumanía) seguida de una tarta de chocolate para desayunar. Al ser domingo nadie trabaja, por lo que durante toda la mañana jugaron al Quidditch todos juntos, intentado compensar lo mejor posible los equipos. A medio día almorzaron algo rápido y ligero. Por la tarde prepararon el jardín para la fiesta. Fred, George y Percy hincharon globos, Fleur y Ginny hicieron dos pancartas que decían Feliz cumpleaños Harry, el señor Weasley junto a Ron y Bill y Ron sacaban y colocaban las mesas y sillas mientras que Harry y la señora Weasley ponían las banderitas y dejaban los farolillos para simplemente encenderlos cuando fuese el momento.

Dentro de la Madriguera de nuevo la señora Weasley y Ginny decoraban la tarta con virutas de chocolate. En el salón Ron y Harry revisaban el periódico para ver si podían sacar algo de información de la Dama. Para su sorpresa, no había ninguna noticia sobre ella. Ni siquiera había nuevos resucitados. Desde que había comenzado toda la historia de la Dama Blanca no había ningún día sin ningún mago que regresaba al mundo de los vivos.

El sol comenzó a caer y cuando el cielo se tornaba color naranja comenzaron en llegar los invitados. La primera en aparecer fue Hermione. Llevaba con ella un pequeño paquete envuelto en un liso papel verde vidrio. Saludó a todos los que estaban en la casa y pasó a la cocina para ayudar a la señora Weasley y Ginny. Durante la siguiente hora fueron llegando el resto de los invitados. Andrómeda Tonks, con su pequeño nieto, Teddy, fueron los siguientes, seguidos de Xenophilius y Luna Lovegood que traían un enorme paquete. Conforme iban llegando todos los invitados los regalos eran depositados en una mesa del jardín acondicionada para ello. Encendieron los farolillos y se sentaron ya para la cena. Un poco más tarde de la hora estimada Neville apareció, pidiendo perdón por el retraso.

― Mi abuela no dejaba de presumir ante una amiga suya que iba a ser profesor en Hogwarts ―explicó Neville―. Librarme de ella ha sido toda una aventura.

Durante la cena se trataron temas de lo más variados, aunque trataron de evadir cualquier comentario respecto al regreso de Dumbledore y de Fred. Teddy correteaba alrededor de la mesa. Con su año y medio de edad era un niño muy espabilado y despierto, había sido el primero de todos en acabar de comer (aunque él sólo había tomado puré de patata) y no dejaba de rondarle a Harry para que jugase con él. El niño sentía devoción por él y siempre que andaba cerca no se le separaba. Harry terminó de comer metiéndose un poco de prisa para acabar para poder ir con Teddy. Lo cogió en brazos y lo lanzó varias veces al aire. El pequeño no dejaba de reír y pasarlo en grande cuando su padrino le hacía todas aquellas cosas.

Una vez que todos hubieron acabado de comer el sonido de la música aumentó y varios de los invitados salieron a bailar. Harry se sentó junto a Andrómeda y la señora McGonagall.

― Tengo entendido que vas a empezar tu instrucción como auror este octubre ―dijo Andrómeda―. Enhorabuena, Harry.

― Gracias. Ron y yo nos quedamos muy sorprendidos cuando recibimos la carta ya que ninguno de nosotros se presentó a los EXTASIS, por lo que no nos lo esperábamos.

― A Neville le pasó igual ―comentó McGonagall. La ver la cara de confusión de Harry prosiguió a explicarlo:― Neville también recibió una carta, pero al haber aceptado ser profesor de Herbología este curso se incorporará el próximos año. Sus hazañas, como las tuyas y las de Ron ante el señor Tenebroso han llamado la atención de la oficina de aurores, que busca magos valerosos.

Harry pasó la mirada ha Neville, quien hablaba con Luna no muy lejos.

Cuando legó el momento de la tarta apagaron los farolillos para crear más oscuridad y que las velas se notaran. Ron y Hermione sacaron la tarta hacia afuera mientras todos comenzaban a cantarle cumpleaños feliz. La enorme tarta llegó a la mesa y Harry sopló las diecinueve velas. Hubo una oleada de aplausos cuando se apagaron y varios felicidades de fondo. Volvieron a encender los farolillos y partieron la tarta en varios trozos.

― Caray, señora Weasley, la tarta está riquísima.

― Gracias, Neville.

― Me tiene que _pasag_ la _gueceta_ ―dijo Fleur.

Harry se acercó a sus regalos para empezar a abrirlos. El primero que cogió venía arte de los gemelos. Quitó el papel que lo envolvía y una escoba de última generación apareció ante sus ojos. La barredora 6.0 era una de las mejores que había en el mercado, además de ser también una de las más caras.

― Tranquilo, Harry, no está trucada ―aseguró George.

El siguiente paquete venía de parte de Bill y Fleur. Era un juego de ropa de verano. Le venía bastante bien ya que la ropa que tenía estaba bastante estropeada. Cogió el regalo de Hermione y observó que lo había envuelto minuciosamente. Lo abrió y vio una caja con un extraño aparato. Era un _ericsson T28_ , uno de aquellos móviles muggles.

― ¡Vaya, Hermione, esto te ha tenido que costar un ojo de la cara!

― No pienses en eso sino en lo práctico que es. Mis padres tienen uno igual a este y les va a las mil maravillas. Además viene con un contrato de llamadas gratis a cinco números, los que tu elijas. Yo tengo otro móvil. Un poco más viejo y estropeado que ese, pero aún funciona y voy a usarlo yo. Mi padre le ha dado el suyo viejo a Ron así que ahora podremos hablar cuando estemos separados más rápido que vía lechuza ―explicó la chica.

Al acabar de abrir los regalos Harry se encontró con el armario renovado, accesorios para jugar al Quidditch y una colección de golosinas.

La noche siguió adelante sin mucho movimientos más que el baile que se celebraba entre los invitados.

― En serio, a mi madre hay que pararle de vez en cuando los pies para que deje de bailar ―murmuró George mirando a su madre.

― Tiene más marcha que los propios jóvenes... para el siguiente cumpleaños o celebración le daremos alguna de nuestras nuevas bromas para dormirla ―comentó Fred―. Así no nos dará más vergüenza ajena.

― Vamos, chicos ―dijo Hermione―, en el fondo sabéis que os morís por poneros a bailar con ella...

― ¿Nosotros? No, no queremos ponernos a hacer tanto el ridículo como ella.

A aquellas alturas de la noche el pequeño Teddy ya se había quedado dormido y su abuela comenzaba a despedirse de toda la gente.

― Un gusto volver a vernos, a ver cuando te pasa por casa a tomar un té. Seguro que Teddy estará encantado de que vinieses una tarde, Harry.

― Podría ir en unos días. Dentro de nada tengo la boda de mi primo Dudley, así que después de ese día estoy libre. Mandaré a Hedwig para confirmar el día que puedo pasarme.

Siguiendo el acto de Andrómeda mucho invitados se fueron yendo hasta que quedar los que iban a dormir aquella noche en la Madriguera. Hermione y Neville (que pasaría allí la noche para no molestar a su abuela, que estaría durmiendo a aquella hora) ayudaron a recoger un poco el resultado de la fiesta mientras Harry y Ron guardaban todos los regalos dentro. Fue de madrugada cuando pudieron irse a dormir.

Al día siguiente a Harry se le pegaron las sábanas. Despertó por el jaleo producido en la planta baja de la Madriguera. Si bien no se equivocaba aquellos gritos juguetones eran de Teddy. Se levantó de la cama y vio a Ron y Neville durmiendo a pierna suelta. Se fue de la habitación sin despertarlos y bajó las raudo las escaleras para ver si era Teddy quien jugaba. No había acabado de bajar todos los peldaños cuando se paró en seco. El corazón le dio un vuelvo al oír en la casa a Lupin y Tonks. No quiso emocionarse más hasta verlos con sus propios ojos y caminó temeroso hasta la cocina. Sus ojos se posaron en Teddy, que se encontraba en el regazo de la señora Weasley jugando con un avión de papel. En la sala también estaban Andrómeda y Ted Tonks, y justo enfrente Nynphadora y Lupin. Este y Harry se mantuvieron la mirada durante unos instantes antes de que el mayor le sonriera. Harry se acercó y abrazó a Lupin, quien le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda alegre de verlo. La señora Weasley le sirvió un café al muchacho para que se sentara mientras lo ponían al tanto de lo sucedido.

La noche anterior, cuando Andrómeda Tonks regresó a casa con el pequeño Teddy, se encontró toda su vivienda patas arriba. Los muebles abiertos, cajones desordenados, cosas por el suelo, los sillones ladeados... asustada, pensando que alguien había robado, salió al jardín por si el ladrón aún se encontraba dentro para su sorpresa. Justo al salir se topó con una mujer de pelo largo y rubio, un antifaz estilo veneciano y un vestido vaporoso color blando, que aludía pensar que tardaría más en llegar. En ese momento le había que se echase para atrás mientras comenzaba a decir algo parecido a un hechizo. Lo ocurrido después fue lo mismo que con Fred: pequeñas luces llegaban al lugar, los objetos que había se levantaban y poco después habían aparecido los anteriores poseedores de dichos objetos.

― Yo no sabía que hacer en aquel momento ―contó la mujer― Teddy se había despertado y lloraba, mi esposo, hija y yerno estaban en el suelo y los veía respirar... la Dama Blanca se me acercó entonces, explicándome que en el plazo de media hora despertarían. Me dijo que todo para ellos había sido como dormir, que solo recordarían instantes antes de su muerte. Quiso irse, es más, se estaba yendo... cuando notó que yo no sabía que hacer se quedó conmigo. Me ayudó a llevarles dentro de casa y dejarlos en una de las habitaciones a la espera de que de que despertaran. Me tranquilizó lo mejor que pudo... puedo afirmar sin duda que esa chica hace todo esto desinteresadamente.

Se quedó junto a mi hasta que comenzaron a despertar. La primera fue Dora. Casi invado mi casa con lágrimas en cuando la escuché hablar. No era capaz de articular ninguna palabra, así que fue la Dama quien se lo explicó todo. No sería capaz de decir hasta que hora estuvo en casa, no lo recuerdo... pero ahora mismo le debo mucho a esa joven.

Harry, que había escuchado el relato atentamente, observó como Lupin cogía a su hijo en bazo y le pedía que callase, que había gente dormida en la casa. No pudo evitar sonreír y alegrarse. Lupin había vuelto y ahora estaba con Tonks y su hijos. Teddy también había recuperado a sus padres.

― Fue extraño despertarme y saber que mi hijo tenía ya un año y medio cuando apenas lo dejé con días en la casa de mi madre... ―explicó Tonks― Sin embargo, hay algo que hace que sienta que todo lo que pasa es normal.

― No eres la única. Cuando Fred regresó enseguida lo asimilamos. Nos pareció lo mas normal del mundo.

Oyeron como bajaba alguien las escaleras. Ron y Hermione acababan de llegar a la cocina aún somnolientos y en pijama. Saludaron medio dormidos a todos lo que estaba en la sala sin mostrar apenas atención a quienes eran. Fue Hermione la que un poco después de haber saludado se había dado cuenta. Miró con los ojos como platos a Tonks, la cual le regalaba una de las más cálidas sonrisas. Les resumieron la historia lo mejor que pudieron. Pasaron allí parte de la mañana, lasta la hora que tenían pedida cita en san Mungo. Antes de irse, Lupin habló con Harry invitándolo a pasar algunos días en su casa.

Después de almorzar (más bien picar, porque estaban empachados de la cena anterior) Neville anunció que tenía que irse, pues había quedado con Heather en el callejón Diagon para comprar las últimas cosas referentes a su profesorado.

― Nos vemos pronto, Neville ―se despidió Ron.

― Hay que quedar algún día todos juntos.

Neville se fue vía polvos flú yen la casa volvió a reinar la tranquilidad. Se encontraban en la habitación de Ron jugando a los naipes. Hermione iba ganando la partida con gran ventaja aunque parecía no estar muy involucrada.

― Harry, anoche no pude decírtelo, pero de hoy no se me pasa ―comenzó a decir―. Verás, lo de enviar la historia de Sirius al Profeta no es por otra cosa que la Dama Blanca lo traiga de vuelta. Demostrado queda que está resucitando a magos calificados como buenos, dejando de lado a los demás...

El muchacho, que no había pensado en aquella posibilidad, sintió un atisbo de esperanza al oír a Hermione.

― Sí estás segura de ello, Hermione, adelante.

No terminaron la partida de cartas. Ron había decidido que era mejor ponerse manos a las obra con la tarea que Dumbledore les había pedido de sacar información sobre la Dama.

― ¿Qué es lo que sabemos hasta ahora? ―preguntó Harry.

― Comenzando por el físico... muy alta no era ―apuntó Hermione en su cuaderno.

― Recuerdo que tenía el pelo rubio y largo.

― Y delgada ―señaló Ron―, era delgada.

― Sabemos también que es joven. ¿Recordáis cuando George le habló? La Dama respondió diciendo que no la tratara de usted porque era más joven. Eso nos cierra bastante el abanico de personas. Tiene que estar entre los diecisiete y los veintiún años, ya que los menores de edad no pueden hacer magia... todo sería preguntar a viejos compañeros nuestros.

― No lo creas, Hermione. Es muy probable que la Dama no haya estudiado en Hogwarts. Hay varias escuelas de magia por toda Europa. Incluso puede que ni siquiera sea de nuestro país... el abanico se ha cerrado un poco, pero no del todo.

Dejaron el cuaderno en el alféizar de la ventana y bajaron al jardín para respirar un poco de aire fresco.

En la cena los gemelos (que habían aparecido por sorpresa en la casa) contaron que tenían prevista una ampliación del negocio en Hogsmeade, además de contratar una plantilla de unos veinte trabajadores entre ambas tiendas porque ellos solos no daban a basto. La señora Weasley se puso muy contenta por sus hijos. Montar un negocio siempre costaba, pero a ellos les estaba saliendo todo de lujo.

― Ey, Harry, pasado mañana es la boda de tu primo muggle, ¿no es así? ―preguntó George―. Podrías llevarte algunas de nuestras bromas. Seguro que así te lo pasas de maravilla.

Durante unos segundos Harry tuvo la tentativa de decir que sí y ver a tío Vernon y Tía Petunia cerca de un ataque al corazón. Sin embargo, era la boda de Dudley y aunque su relación no fuese del todo buena, su primo había demostrado que en el fondo (muy en el fondo) tenía algo de cariño hacia él.

 **Solo fueron corregidas las faltas ortográficas. Disculpen si hay gramaticales.**

 **PREGUNTA: ¿Quién será el siguiente en volver a la vida?**


	4. La boda de Dudley

Era la mañana del miércoles cuando Harry y Ginny se fueron de la Madriguera con sus mejores galas para ir a la boda de Dudley Dursley. La ceremonia se iba a oficiar en una iglesia a las afueras de Londres, no muy lejos del restaurante donde se haría más tarde la fiesta. Aquel día acontecía como uno de los más aburridos del verano. Harry conocía a los Dursley y sabía que durante todo el día no dejaría de escuchar críticas y comentarios. Él ya estaba acostumbrado, pero le preocupaba lo que podían decir de Ginny y como reaccionaría ésta. Por esa razón había decidido que se quedaría hasta después de la comida y después se irían de la fiesta.

Llegaron a la iglesia con un poco de retraso, pues la ceremonia había empezado hacía rato. Se sentaron por las últimas filas y simplemente escucharon al sacerdote. Dudley seguía igual, con sus pliegues en el cuello y su enorme tamaño. Estaba embutido a presión en un traje negro, llevaba el pelo repeinado hacía la derecha y sudaba como un pollo en lo alto del altar. La novia, sin embargo, era todo lo contrario a él: menuda, bajita y delgada. Tenía el cabello rubio y lacio a la altura de los hombros y sus ojos eran de color verde. Harry sintió que lo estaban mirando y giró la cabeza. Tía Marge hablaba con tía Louise seguramente de él. Tía Louise no era pariente suya, ni siquiera era pariente directa de Dudley. Era la prima de Vernon, pero siempre les habían dicho que debían llamarla tía. El sacerdote pidió silencio al final de la sala y tía Petunia lo fulminó con la mirada, creyendo que era él y no Marge quien hablaba. El sacerdote pronunció el típico: quien tenga algo que decir que hable ahora o calle para siempre. Hubo un silencio descomunal en la iglesia y se siguió con la ceremonia. Los Dursley, tal y como pudo apreciar Harry, estaban la mar de encantados con la boda.

Al acabar la misa, Harry y Ginny se fueron directos al restaurante. No se pararon a hacerse ninguna fotografía ni a hablar con ningún familiar. Haría solamente el acto de presencia.

Las mesas del restaurante estaban repartidas por familiares, además de estar ya prediseñadas. No les agradó estar sentados con tía Marge y tía Louise. Los otros dos invitados en su mesa eran un matrimonio de la familia de la novia de la novia, Mildred y Karl Smith. Antes de entrar al salón, tío Vernon lo agarró del brazo.

― Espero no ver nada raro hoy, muchacho ―gruñó―. Ni de tu parte ni de la parte de... Milly.

― Ginny, se llama Ginny. Además, tío Vernon, no es mi intención ver platos de comida voladores o tartas voladoras...

― No te la juegues demasiado, chico...

Tío Vernon gruñó de nuevo y se fue dejándoles paso hacia el salón. En la mesa ya estaban los señores Smith sentados y mirando el menú. Eran un matrimonio de unos cincuenta caños bastante alegre. Ginny y Harry se sentaron presentándose con simpatía.

― Encantada, yo soy Ginny Weasley.

― Y yo su novio, Harry Potter.

― ¿Harry Potter? ¿El niño que vivió? ―preguntó sorprendido el señor Smith.

― El mismo ―dijo Harry, atónito―. ¿Cómo sabe usted...?

― Vamos, muchacho, eres famoso en todos lados... todos los magos hablan de ti y tus hazañas... Y bien, hijo, ¿qué relación tienes con los Dursley?

― Soy sobrino de Petunia y Vernon, primo de Dudley.

Harry respondió aquello antes de analizar detenidamente la situación. Si los señores Smith eran magos, aquello significaba que seguramente Teressa también.

― Tengo una pregunta... ―comenzó a decir― ¿Teressa es... bruja? ―la señora Smith asintió―. Eso quiere decir que cuando tía Petunia y tío Vernon se entere les va a dar un síncope...

Tía Marge y tía Louise llegaron en ese momento a la mesa. No se molestaron en saludar dejando una sensación extraña. Hubo un silencio arrollador hasta que Louise comenzó a hablar.

― Teressa es una chica encantadora ―dijo―. Debe ser un gusto tenerla en la familia.

Harry notó como tía Marge lo fulminaba con la mirada. Por si aún nadie se había dado cuenta que era repudiado por los Dursley, aquella era la mejor manera de demostrarlo.

Los camareros sirvieron la comida a todos los invitados. Durante el almuerzo Marge y Louise no dejaban de intentar llamar la atención del matrimonio contando anécdotas un tanto inverosímiles a la par de aburridas. Ginny miraba la boda con cierto toque de curiosidad. Aunque era parecida a una boda entre magos, había detalles que las hacía diferentes.

― Y bien, Potter, ¿que haces ahora que se supone que has dejado la escuela? ―preguntó tía Louise. Su intención era bien clara, quería dejar a Harry en vergüenza.

― Bueno, ahora mismo nada, pero...

― Me lo imaginaba... eres un derroche. Vernon y Petunia solo perdieron tiempo y dinero contigo...

― No le ha dejado terminar de hablar ―terció Ginny.

― Nadie te ha preguntado nada, niña ―respondió de mala gana tía Marge.

― Pues ahora mismo no hago nada ―volvió a decir Harry―, estoy de vacaciones. En octubre empiezo mi instructor como auror, que es algo así como un policía, pero de... empresa. ―intentó explicar Harry.

― ¡No seas mentiroso, Potter! Es imposible que tú seas policía... ¡eres un delincuente nato! Y seguro que novia es igual a ti. Los correccionales no cambian a nadie.

― ¿Correccional? ―estalló el señor Smith― No me haga reír. Harry fue a la escuela Hogwarts, una de las mejores en su categoría. Que los Dursley le hayan dicho otra cosa no significa que Harry y Ginny sean delincuentes... y sé bien que ha estado en la escuela Hogwarts porque yo mismo asistí a ella y se muy lo que sucede allí.

Tía Marge no dijo nada, sino que miró a Harry de mala gana. El muchacho la miraba triunfante, como si hubiese conseguido ganar un gran duelo. El señor Smith no le dio importancia a lo que había dicho y siguió comiendo como si nada. El postré llegó. Era tarta de tres chocolates con cuatro bolas de helado. Después empezaría el baile, pero Harry y Ginny no estarían en él, sino que se irían ya para la madriguera. Habían tenido suficiente desprecio por parte de la familia Dursley desde que habían llegado como para tener un poco más.

Un frío atronador inundó la sala. No había ninguna explicación para aquel frío, más bien, no había ninguna explicación _muggle_ para aquel frío. Los señores Smith, Ginny y Harry se miraron entre ellos de manera cómplice. Era extraño que en Agosto hiciese aquel tremendo frío. Vernon y Petunia llamaron a los camareros para quejarse, pensando que sería problema del aire acondicionado. Harry se puso en pie y se dirigió hacia sus tíos decidido. Tal vez, si hablaba con ellos, podría ir a comprobar que era lo que ocurría realmente.

― No ―dijo tajante tío Vernon―. Sabiendo como eres, tú no vas a ningún sitio. No vas a estropear el día de Dudley.

El muchacho volvió a su sitio resignado. Le dieron ganas de responder a Vernon diciéndole que toda la familia de la chica también eran como él y estaban igual de preocupados. Era algo que se notaba a millas. Todos miraban para todos lados y estaban alerta. Muchos de los hombres tenían la mano dentro de las chaquetas de sus trajes y las mujeres llevaban el bolso a mano. Seguramente sería ahí donde llevarían escondidas las varitas. Teressa reaccionó a tiempo, pues en cuanto la gente empezó a terminar los postres pidió que todos los familiares salieran para la foto de recordatoria. Harry y Ginny esperaron de los últimos, donde varios familiares de la familia de la novia estaban dentro.

― Soy Alan ¿Y vosotros quiénes sois? ―preguntó un joven de unos veinte años.

― Soy Harry Potter, ella es Ginny Weasley. Los Dursley son mis tíos...

― Esperad un momento... ―interrumpió una mujer― ¿nuestra Teressita esta ahora emparentada con el niño-que-vivió?

― ¡Esa no es nuestra preocupación ahora, Katherine! ―exclamó el señor Smith― bien, muchos de los nuestros están fuera protegiendo a la otra familia por si sucede algo. Nosotros nos quedaremos aquí dentro por lo que pueda pasar. Varitas preparadas, esté frío no es normal...

Caminaron por el salón haciendo círculos e intercalándose por entre las mesas. Tenían todos las varitas preparadas y el encantamiento patronus listo para pronunciarse si hiciese falta. Durante la guardia, el señor Smith explicó varias cosas. Él trabajaba en el ministerio de Magia así que tenía algo más de información. Según parecía ser, los vastedores habían escapado del resguardo del ministerio. Los vastedores eran seres con cierto parecido a los dementores. Solía bajar la temperatura cuando estaban cerca y eran capaz de hacer sentir a las personas como si nunca hubieran sido felices. Sin embargo, su punto fuerte era el caos y la destrucción. Eran seres que amaban destruir cosas y llamar la atención. Podrían llegar a destruir cualquier cosa y lo ponían todo patas arriba. Era eso por lo que el ministerio los tenía a todos controlados.

El suelo comenzó a temblar y las copas de las mesas se volcaron. Los magos que estaban allí apuntaron con sus varitas al centro de la sala, que era de donde provenía el temblor. Una mesa volcó y comenzaron a salir del suelo manchas de colores ocres a toda velocidad. Harry los examinó bien. Aunque los había estudiado cuando estaba en la escuela nunca había visto uno de ellos. Al igual que ocurría con los dementores, solo el encantamiento patronus funcionaba con ellos, pero era muy complicado darles pues no dejaban de moverse de un lado a otro.

Tiraron las mesas al suelo, se colgaron de las lámparas, haciéndolas caer al suelo y volaron alrededor de Alan hasta conseguir marearlo. Aquella situación estaba descontrolada.

― ¡Vamos, hay que acorralarlos! ―exclamó el señor Smith.

Ginny y Harry invocaron a sus patronus para ayudar a llevar a todos los vastedores al centro de la sala. Era una tarea complicada, pues cuando lograban atrapar a dos, cuatro salían regresando todo al máximo caos. Tardaron bastante rato en lograr acorralarlos a todos. Los magos allí presentes se acercaron rodeándolos y sin dejar que ninguno escapara. Apuntándolos con sus varitas dijeron a la vez Expecto Patronun, haciendo que los vastedores gritaran en si mismos y de disolvieran en el instante, dejando en su lugar un espeso humo grisáceo.

Antes de que entrarán los _muggles_ que había fuera arreglaron la sala. Estaba intacta, como si nunca hubiera pasado nada. Salieron con los demás he hicieron como si nada, dispuestos a tomarse unas fotos. Harry y Ginny decidieron que era hora de irse. Había sido algo extraño la visita de aquellos seres y tenían que reposar bien la escena que acaban de vivir.

Poco después del medio día llegaron a la Madriguera. Le contaron lo ocurrido a la señora Weasley, quien le costó imaginar lo ocurrido y sin entender la necesidad de los vastedores por atacar. Además recalcó que aquellos seres sólo atacaban cuando alguien superior les daba órdenes.

Aquello no tenía sentido. ¿Quién les estaba dando órdenes a los vastedores? ¿Por qué atacar en la boda de Dudley? Harry decidió entonces escribir a Dumbledore. Estaba encantado de poder hacerlo, en otras circunstancias hubiera sido imposible. Notó que todo ahora tenía un aura misteriosa. Los vastedores, el quién les había dado las órdenes, la Dama Blanca y su increíble poder. Cuando terminó la carta llamó a _Hedwig_ para que la mandase.

Para cambiar un poco de tema, hablaron con la señora Weasley sobre Teressa. La mujer no podía creer que la esposa de Dudley fuese una bruja...

― Daría todos los galeones del mundo por ver la cara de tus tíos cuando se enteren, Harry ―comentó entre risas al imaginarlo.

― Debe de ser desternillante... sobre todo mi tío Vernon. Si no tuvo suficiente conmigo, ahora su nuera... y en unos años, sus nietos.

― ¿No podían grabarlo con una de esas cámaras _muggles_?

― Siempre podría mandar una lechuza a Teressa y pedírselo...

Aquella noche fue la última de Harry en la Madriguera. Había abusado demasiado de la generosidad de los Weasley, por lo que quedaba de verano volvería a su casa, la que Sirius Black le dejó como herencia. Hermione había enviado la historia de Sirius a El Profeta sin mucho resultado a su idea. La Dama Blanca parecía ignorar aquello. En cierto modo estaba muy decepcionado, pero por otra lo había aceptado. Sirius llevaba ya años muerto y su marcha estaba más que aceptada. Lo que sería raro sería su regreso.

― Oye, Harry, ―dijo Ron antes de que se fuera a dormir.

― Dime ―respondió el otro.

― Si quieres, puedo ir a pasar unos días contigo al número doce de Grimmauld Place. No me sabe bien dejarte solo en aquella casa...

― No estaré solo, estaré con Kreacher ―dijo Harry, haciendo alusión a su elfo doméstico.

― Bueno, pero digo en compañía humana. Además, me vendrá bien estar alejado de mi familia un tiempo. Creo que lo necesito...

― En ese caso, ven cuando quieras. Pero la comida que hay allí no está tan buena como la de aquí, ya sabes que tu madre es la mejor cocinera en kilómetros.

• • •

Cuando Harry llegó a su casa se la encontró impecable. Kreacher había mantenido la casa impecable. Dejó su baúl en la subida de la escalera y fue para la cocina para saludar al elfo. Éste estaba limpiando las copas a conciencia, dejándolas con más brillo que si estuvieran nuevas. El muchacho tomó un vaso de agua y le anunció a Kreacher que se iba a colocar su ropa a su habitación para instalarse cuanto antes. Subió las escaleras con el baúl en brazos, suerte que podía hacer levitar el objeto, pues por el contrario hubiese sido imposible llevarlo a la planta superior. Una vez arriba, abrió el baúl y empezó a guardar todo lo que contenía. La vieja foto que había encontrado fue colocada en su mesita de noche, con la intención de verla al despertar y al irse a dormir. Sacó la ropa y la colocó sobre la cama por prendas. Mientras ponía las camisas en perchas escuchó un gran estruendo proveniente de la planta inferior.

Bajó a toda velocidad y se fue hasta lo cocina para ver si Kreacher estaba bien. Se lo encontró tirado en el suelo. El corazón se le paró por un momento. Sacó su varita a la vez que se acerca al elfo doméstico. Pudo comprobar que solo estaba inconsciente, así que respiró tranquilo, llevándoselo al salón. Lo tumbó en uno de los sillones, donde volvió a controlar que respiraba y vivía. Se oyó otro estruendo en el pasillo y el chico salió a toda velocidad.

En cuanto lo hizo, sus ojos enfocaron al culpable de los estruendos (en aquel caso, la culpable). Vestida con un largo vestido color blanco y un antifaz del mismo color. Su cabello era rubio y largo, llegando justo por debajo de su cintura.

― La dama... ―musitó.

― Harry Potter... ―la muchacha ocultó algo detrás de si caminando hacia atrás.

En cuanto tuvo la oportunidad, giró por la esquina del pasillo. Harry fue corriendo a por ella pero se encontró que no había nadie. Desorientado por la escena que acababa de presenciar, volvió al salón con Kreacher. Estaba seguro que él podía decirle algo acerca de lo ocurrido. Miró también la casa, la cual estaba completamente desordenada.

El elfo doméstico despertó pocos minutos después de que la Dama desapareciera.

― ¿Estás bien? ―le preguntó.

― Sí, amo, Kreacher está bien. ¿Qué sucedió? Kreacher estaba limpiando cuando sintió una voz y se durmió.

― Fue la Dama Blanca, ella estuvo aquí. ¿Seguro que estás bien?

― Kreacher está perfectamente.

Dos días después Ron apareció con su baúl en la puerta del número doce de Grimmauld Place. Traía ropa para más o menos un mes y no tardó nada en instalarse en la habitación donde dormía cuando la Orden del Fénix tenía allí ubicada su sede.

― Estaba deseando poder librarme de mi madre... ―dijo Ron después de dejarlo todo ordenado.

― Vamos, hombre, no digas esas cosas. En el fondo para mañana ya estarás echándole de menos ―respondió Harry sentándose en la cama de su amigo―. Oye, tenia una cosa que comentarte...

― Adelante, dispara. Mientras no tenga que ver sobre tu relación amorosa con Ginny el resto me da igual.

― No tiene nada que ver con Ginny... El caso, que como cojamos ese rumbo nos desviamos. El día que llegué a casa, hubo un altercado. Verás... resulta que la Dama Blanca estuvo aquí...

― ¿La Dama? ¿Aquí? ―más que una pregunta, era una exclamación.

Ron se sentó junto a Harry para poner más atención al asunto.

― Así es... se llevó algo, pero ni Kreacher ni yo damos con lo que pudo ser.

― ¿Quieres decir que la Dama Blanca ahora es una ladrona? ―preguntó Ron.

― No, nada de eso. Pero si recapitulamos un poco, recuerda cuando resucitó Fred... había un jersey suyo, cuando Lupin y Tonks regresaron, la Dama también revolvió entre sus cosas... ¿sabes ya lo que quiero decirte?

El chico pelirrojo negó con la cabeza, más perdido que una hormiga en un avispero.

― Cada vez que la Dama a resucitado a alguien, ha usado un objeto. Si ha cogido algo de esta casa puede ser que Sirius regrese... No quiero hacerme ilusiones, ni siguiera sé si mi hipótesis es completamente cierta...

Dejaron el tema un poco apartado. Harry no quería seguir haciéndose ilusiones y Ron no podía decir nada al respecto ya que no había estado allí cuando sucedió la visita de la Dama.

La primera tarde de Ron en el número doce de Grimmauld Place fue muy telefónica. Después de haberse instalado, los dos chicos fueron a almorzar. Kreacher había preparado un pollo asado. Después de haber comido, el pelirrojo sacó el móvil que un día perteneció al padre de Hermione y llamó a la chica. Harry contó con el reloj todo el tiempo que estuvieron hablando, la mayoría de las cosas boberías, siendo casi tres horas seguidas. Lo único que sacaron de aquella conversación fue quedar en el callejón Diagon al día siguiente por la mañana, en la puerta de Sortilegios Weasley. Hermione se encargaría de contactar también con Neville.

Para no variar, la tienda de bromas de Fred y George tenía cada día más clientes. La caja registradora sonaba cada minuto y el jaleo dentro del local era a ratos insoportable. Los cuatro amigos habían entrado en la tienda tras haberse encontrado escasos minutos antes. Estaban ojeando el nuevo catálogo de la tienda, ya que los gemelos habían sacado nuevos sortilegios. Magdalenas que te hacían dormir con un simple bocado, pegamento pica-pica, perfecto para pegar al profesor a la silla con un insufrible picor en el trasero... Si seguían aquel paso se harían unos de los magos más ricos de la comunidad mágica, a no ser que lo fueran ya.

Llegó el correo. Cientos de pedidos de todas partes del país buscaban algún artilugio para divertirse y otros cientos de pedidos que venían de fuera del país. Sumado a eso, de vez en cuando venían cartas de admiradoras secretas. George y Fred eran bastante famosos por todo el mundo mágico y dicha fama había aumentado desde que la Dama había traído de vuelta a Fred.

― Necesitamos urgentemente a alguien que trabaje en la tienda, pero tenemos otra tanta gente para hacerle la prueba del trabajo que ya no sabemos que hacer ―les dijo George mientras colocaba otra tanta de caramelos longuiringuos.

― Si quieres puedo echarte una mano ―dijo Ron―, siempre y cuando me pagues.

― Antes que contratarte a ti ―interrumpió Fred―, contratamos a un Dementor. Seguro que sería mucho más eficiente.

― Ey, chicos, ¿qué precio tiene esto? ―preguntó de fondo Neville.

― Dieciséis galeones. ¿Pero para que quieres una varita del amor?

― Eh... para un amigo.

Harry, Ron y Hermione se miraron entre sí. ¿Para un amigo? Eso no se lo creía ni él. Dejaron trabajando a los gemelos y salieron a dar una vuelta por allí. Harry estuvo narrando lo ocurrido en la boda de su primo, quien era en realidad Teressa y el altercado de la Dama Blanca en su casa. A Hermione no le hizo mucha gracia que aquella mujer entrase en la casa de su amigo fuese por el motivo que fuese, arrugando la nariz cada vez que hablaba del tema de allanamiento de morada. Llegaron a la puerta de Ollivanders y observaron como varios niños entraban a comprar sus primeras varitas. Harry recordó el día que compró la suya. Había probado unas sin mucho resulto hasta que llegó la que sería la elegida, que casualmente era la varita hermana de la de Voldemort. Aquel día había muchos jóvenes por el callejón Diagon. Aún faltaba un mes para el regreso a las clases, pero tenían que empezar a comprar los libros, las túnicas y, en el caso de los primer año, también las varitas. Fue nostalgia el sentimiento que los amigos sintieron aquel día. Viejos recuerdos de aquellos días previos a tomar el expreso Hogwarts y referentes a la compra del material escolar. Los nervios por el nuevo curso, siempre lleno de sorpresas y alguna que otra aventura.

No cabía la menor duda que echaban de menos ir a la escuela, aquel lugar del que tenían más de mil recuerdos.

 **Nota de la autora: solo fueron corregidas las faltas ortográficas, perdón si hay gramaticales.**

 **La historia sigue a "Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte"**

 **Pregunta: ¿Cómo se tomarán Petunia y Vernon que su nuera sea un bruja?**


	5. Sorpresa en el Karaoke

**_Sorpresa en el Karaoke_**

* * *

Fue un miércoles bien de mañana cuando Harry y Ron se despertaron a causa de un grito de Kreacher. Los dos amigos bajaron a la cocina a toda prisa, aún descalzos, asustados por el gran estruendo que había causado el elfo doméstico. Intentaron abrir la puerta varias veces sin resultado, ni siquiera podían hacerlo con el _alohomora_. Sonó como si se rompieran varios platos y vasos seguidos, acompañado dicho sonido con las voces de Kreacher y otra persona, cuya voz no se podía entender debido a todo el ruido causado.

Intentaron buscar la llave que abría la cocina. Normalmente todas aquellas llaves las tenía el elfo, aunque en aquel momento tenían que buscarla de cualquier forma. No estaba en el mueblecito de la entrada, tampoco en los cajones del salón, mucho menos en el dormitorio que Harry le había ofrecido. Los estruendos cesaron, pero no las voces de Kreacher. Fue en aquel momento que pudieron poner cara a la persona que se encontraba con él en la cocina.

― ¿Sirius? ―dijo atónito Ron.

Tanto él como Harry dieron golpes en la puerta y se pusieron a gritar incluso aún más fuerte para que la puerta pudiera abrirse.

― ¡Kreacher, abre la puerta inmediatamente!

El elfo abrió con lentitud y desgana la puerta de la cocina. Allí estaba Sirius, en pie, mirando a Harry. Al muchacho le temblaron las piernas y los ojos parecían salirse de órbita. Ron, por su parte, miraba a Sirius de arriba a abajo sin poder creer del todo que fuese él quien estuviese allí delante.

― ¿Eres tú de verdad? ―soltó de repente el pelirrojo.

― Que va, soy de hojalata, ¡pues claro que soy yo, Ronald! Y estoy esperando a que Harry venga aquí y me de un abrazo. Hubiese sido una buena presentación si el tonto de Kreacher no nos hubiese encerrado en la cocina, haciendo todo ese escándalo.

El elfo doméstico resopló para sí y se fue de la estancia, alegando que iba a limpiar las habitaciones del puso superior.

― ¿Fue la Dama Blanca quien te trajo aquí? ―preguntó Harry.

― Si, fue ella. Pero antes de venir pasé unos días con ella. Una muchacha encantadora, ciertamente. Me estuvo informando de absolutamente todo lo sucedido. Además, me hizo el favor de pasar por la casa de Lupin antes de llegar aquí, y he de recalcar que su hijo tiene su mismo mentón.

Durante aquel día, Harry y Sirius no dejaron de hablar, de contarse todo lo que necesitaban sin darle mucha importancia a todo lo demás. Las corazonadas del muchacho habían resultado ser verdaderas y no había nada en el mundo que pudiera hacerlo más feliz. Había sabido que la Dama lo había resucitado por el hecho de haber leído el artículo en _El Profeta_ , así que Ron aprovechó para dejar a padrino y ahijado solos llamando a Hermione para felicitar su trabajo. Sirius seguía igual, el mismo pelo desordenado y aquella barba descuidada. Había hecho bromas acerca de su muerte durante todo el día que al principio no le habían hecho gracia a Harry, pero que con el transcurso de las horas había llegado a reír por ellas.

Después de comer llegó Hermione. Quería comprobar por sus ojos que era cierto que Sirius Black había resucitado. Entre toda la Orden del Fénix se había corrido el rumor su regreso. Para empezar, porque había estado aquella misma mañana en la casa de Lupin y Tonks y estos se lo habían dicho a otros miembros. Para culminar, Ron la había llamado y Hermione había vuelto a poner en vidilla la noticias por todos lados. La consecuencia había sido bastante clara, se había corrido como el agua que Sirius volvía estar en el mundo de los vivos. A aquel paso, pronto todo el mundo mágico se enteraría, así que antes de que ocurriera cualquier cosa, Sirius iría al ministerio e intentaría arreglar todo lo referente a su persona.

― Tendrás que tener mucho cuidado, ya sabes como están las cosas... No podría perdonarme que ahora te volviesen a meter en Azkaban.

Sirius soltó una carcajada sonora.

― Tranquilo, tranquilo, que te prometo que no me volverán a meter en ese sitio.

Pasaron las horas como si fuesen minutos. Frente a la apagada chimenea solo quedaban padrino y ahijado. Ron y Hermione ya se habían ido a dormir unas horas antes, pues habían decidido ir de paseo al Callejón Diagón para dar una vuelta al día siguiente.

― Harry, me gustaría hablar contigo acerca de tus padres... ―soltó entonces Sirius― La Dama me contó que solo los recuerdos más importantes de la otra vida son los que traemos con nosotros al mundo de los vivos... Escucha atentamente... tengo esos recuerdos con la sensación de haber sido un sueño, cosas de resucitar, ya sabes. Puedes estar completamente seguro de lo que te voy a contar... porque fue allí, en el otro lado, cuando pude volver a ver a tus padres. Oh, James no ha cambiado nada, y Lily... Lily es el alma (nunca mejor dicho) de aquel barrio. Te extrañan, te extrañan muchísimo, pero han velado por ti todos los días de tu vida, Harry.

» El día que murieron viajaron hasta ti, convertidos en almas, para ver como te dejaban en la casa de tus tíos. Tu madre dijo que hubiese sido mejor que te hubiesen dejado en cualquier otra casa que en aquella sin comprender lo que decía Dumbledore. Te veían todos los días, y sin que tu lo notases, te vigilaban. Te vieron en tu primer día de colegio, te dieron fuerzas en aquella representación de teatro de la escuela, se emocionaron cuando te llegó la carta de Hogwarts y montaron una fiesta allí arriba cuando fuiste seleccionado por Gryffindor. No ha habido un solo día que no hayan estado cerca de ti.

» Verás, la Dama Blanca me lo explicó todo. Existen los vivos, como tú y como yo, luego están los fantasmas, así como Nick Casi Decapitado o el Barón Sanguinario. Después están las almas. Normalmente, nadie las puede ver... nadie que no haya sido resucitado. Si me concentro y ellos quieren ser vistos, podría ser capaz de visualizarlos como si fueran fantasmas, puede que un poco menos opacos.

» Por último, quiero darte unas palabras de tu padre; que está muy orgulloso de ti, que eres digno hijo suyo y el mejor buscador de Quidditch que ha visto en años. Tu madre, por su parte, me pidió que te pidiese que te dijera que te ama, que siente mucho que hayas tenido que crecer con Petunia y Vernon, sabe lo difícil que fue tu infancia y espera que todo vaya a mejor a partir de ahora.

El muchacho no supo que decir o como reaccionar en aquel momento. Aquellas palabras le habían resultado muy impactantes, tener noticias de sus padres en aquellas circunstancias lo dejaron muy consternado. Movió las manos nerviosas y miró a Sirius a los ojos.

― Yo... no sé que decir, te lo prometo. Es algo superior a mi, ha sido...

― No hace falta que lo pongas nombre al sentimiento, te comprendo perfectamente. Ahora creo que me voy a ir a dormir, aunque no lo creas, estoy agotado.

• • •

Al día siguiente, bien de mañana, Ron y Hermione partieron para el callejón Diagon y Sirius se fue para el ministerio. La casa estaba raramente calmada y aquella paz tenía consternada a Harry. El chico, que había tenido un extraño sueño acerca de sus padres, se había planteado el hecho de que la Dama Blanca pudiese llegar a resucitarlos. Pero... ¿cómo? Se había preguntado. En el resto de casos se había tratado de personas muertas recientemente, personas importantes o que de repente habían salido en el periódico, en el caso de Sirius. James y Lily Potter tenían un recuerdo en el alma de mucha gente, fueron un ejemplo para otros padres durante tiempos difíciles y se les conocía sobre todo por ser los padres del niño-que-vivió. Pero más allá de eso, no había nada. Nada que convenciera a la Dama para poder devolverles la vida que un día se les arrebató.

Cansado de aquella monotonía de mañana, Harry se levantó del sillón y se puso una de las camisas nuevas que había recibido de su cumpleaños, se peinó el pelo lo más natural que pudo y guardó la varita en un lugar poco visible pero a la mano por si ocurría algo. Se había planteado ir a la visitar a su primo y nueva esposa. Tenía entendido que el viaje de novios no lo iban a hacer de momento, ya que querían encontrar el lugar y el momento adecuado para hacerlo. Buscó la dirección, que estaba escrita en la carta que recibió con la invitación de boda, y puso rumbo al nuevo hogar de Dudley.

La casa de su primo era en realidad un apartamento. Estaba a una distancia muy buena del centro de Londres, pero lo suficientemente alejado de todo el ruido y contaminación. El edificio donde vivía constaba con un portero que le hizo mil y una preguntas ya que, según él, no tenía una cara de alguien de fiar. Tuvo suerte y fue Teressa la que había respondido al telefonillo, pues en el caso de que hubiese sido Dudley no estaba del todo seguro de que lo dejase subir. Al entrar por la puerta principal se encontró con una entrada muy amplia y vistosa. Una pared color blanco con unos muebles de madera clara y un gran espejo era toda la decoración que tenían. Pasaron el rellano y llegaron al salón, el cual estaba tan poco amueblado como la entrada. Dos sillones y un mueblecito con una televisión. Dudley no estaba tampoco en el salón, por lo que siguió a Teressa un poco más. Era un apartamento realmente grande, casi tenía todo el tamaño de la casa de los Dursley en una sola planta. Llegaron a la puerta de una habitación, donde la muchacha tocó para llamar a Dudley.

― Cariño, ha venido tu primo, ¿puedes salir?

La puerta se abrió como respuesta dejándose ver el enorme cuerpo de Dudley. Cerró la otra habitación dejando apenas visión de un color caramelo flojito. La curiosidad llamó a Harry hacia aquella habitación, incrementándose cuando al enseñarle la distribución de apartamento (incluida una pequeña donde tenían las cosas de magia de Teressa) se saltaron aquella.

Tomaron un pequeño tentempié en la cocina, que era la única sala que tenían amueblada del todo. La mesa estaba junto a una ventana que tenía vistas al parque comunitario del barrio. Un pequeño lago era el centro y a su alrededor se dibujaban cuatro alas diferentes. La primera estaba destinada a los más pequeños, llena de columpios y zonas de juego, las otras eran más bien jardines. Por esa misma ventana con vistas al parque llegó una lechuza gris.

― Hola, _Ania_ ―la saludó su dueña―. ¿Has tenido un vuelo largo?

El animal volvió a volar hasta el lugar que le tenían asignado, un hueco de la cocina donde apenas estorbaba. Teressa revisó el correo y exclamó al ver la portada del periódico: Sirius Black, ¿vivo?

Ahora mismo, Sirius estaba en el ministerio, dando parte de su llegada, así que ese rumor no podrían confirmarlo hasta el siguiente día.

― ¿Black no era tu padrino? ―preguntó Dudley.

― Es mi padrino. Estoy deseando que llegue mañana para ver el titular del Profeta, aunque no os quiero fastidiar la noticia...

― ¿Es cierto que ha resucitado? ―más que una pregunta parecía una afirmación sorprendida por parte de Teressa.

― Es completamente cierto, está en mi casa, su casa, ¿nuestra casa? Ahora mismo no tengo muy claro como va esto con los resucitados. ¿Leíste el artículo que escribió Hermione Granger hace unos días sobre su biografía?

― Lo leí, fue espectacular. Me creo todo lo que había expuesto, te lo juro. Además, la Dama no resucitaría a nadie que no fuese una buena persona, ¿no?

La conversación se basó en la Dama y sus resurrecciones, los resucitados y los que debían resucitar. Llegado el medio día, el teléfono de casa sonó. Fue Dudley quien respondió. Era Petunia invitándolos a comer, a él y Teressa, claro estaba. La muchacha hubiese estado encantada que Harry hubiese ido a comer con ellos, pero la situación con Petunia y Vernon allí delante no hubiese sido muy cómoda. Además no podrían hablar de nada del mundo mágico porque los Dursley aún no sabían que su nuera era una bruja.

La visita concluyó allí. Harry pensó en regresar a casa, pero la idea de volver a estar solo y aburrido no le llamaba demasiado. Buscó algún sitio donde parar a comer algo antes de volver definitivamente a casa para esperar a sus amigos y padrino.

Entró en un pequeño bar que hacía de cafetería y restaurante a la vez. Buscó un asiento en una de las mesas apartadas que tenían vistas a la calle, para así entretenerse viendo a la gente pasar. Por cortesía de Teressa se había llevado consigo _El Profeta_. Lo abrió sobre la mesa y leyó los rumores que se habían inventado sobre Sirius y su nueva llegada. El sonido de un plato llegando a la mesa le hizo dejar la lectura.

― Perdón, yo no he pedido nada aún. ―Harry levantó la mirada de la mesa para hablarle a quien le había llevado eso, encontrándose con una cara conocida.

― Ya, pero invita la casa. ¿Lees _El Profeta_? Yo aún no he tenido ocasión... con tanto trabajo por aquí...

La camarera era Heather, la muchacha que iba a ser profesora en Hogwarts junto a su amigo Neville.

― ¿Te importa qué coma contigo? Mi turno acaba en diez minutos y no me apetece escuchar las historias de mi padre por vigésima quinta vez esta semana, ¡y eso que estamos a miércoles!

― Sin problemas, te espero, me vendrá bien no comer como un sin amigos.

Tal y como Heather le había dicho, diez minutos después ya estaban comiendo.

― ¿Este local es de tu familia?

― De mi padre. Mi madre tiene una peluquería no muy lejos de aquí. El negocio no es el mejor del mundo, pero vamos tirando. En temporada alta, como ahora, este local se llena muchísimo. Te aconsejo que vengas por la noche, porque no se si lo sabes, pero también tenemos concursos de Karaoke.

― Lo tenéis muy bien montado entonces. Aunque yo te hacía en Hogwarts... ya sabes, por lo de preparar el nuevo curso.

― Oh, eso ya está todo preparado ―aseguró la joven―. Es Neville quien lo tiene un poco más fastidiado... le está costando encontrar trabajos de Herbología que motiven a los chicos. Su asignatura es más difícil que la mía... Oye, ¿me dejas el periódico?

En cuanto vio la portada miró al chico con los ojos como platos.

― ¿Tú que opinas?

― No puedo opinar si sé la verdad.

― ¿Qué? ¿Entonces está vivo? ―ante la inclinación de cabeza de Harry, Heather se llevó las manos a la cabeza―. ¡Pero esa Dama está loca! Sirius es peligroso, me da igual su verdadera historia, pero yo no me fio de la primera persona que es capaz de salir de Azkaban de rositas y cuerdo. Oh, no, no señor. Si me encuentro a ese hombre por la calle juro por Merlín que soy capaz de tomar otro camino. No me da buenas vibraciones.

― Menos mal que eres una Ravenclaw y tu cerebro es más fuerte que tus _vibraciones_... Ahora me dirás también que no irás a la tienda de bromas de Fred y George porque claro, Fred es un resucitado, esa tienda está maldita. Tampoco hablarás con Dumbledore porque es igual que Sirius, un resucitado, y te va a chupar la sangre como un vampiro porque se alimenta de tu sangre para seguir con vida.

― No me lo había planteado, pero gracias por querer que abandone mi futuro trabajo de profesora ―bromeó la chica―. Bueno, tengo que incorporarme de nuevo al trabajo, mi media hora para el almuerzo ha acabado. Te recuerdo que la casa invita, pero si te traes a todos los Weasley esta noche al karaoke te lo agradecería. Son una familia enorme y seguro que hace consumiciones portentosas.

Antes de ponerse en pie, se recogió su media melena castaña en un moño sin gracia y se recolocó el delantal.

Harry salió del local con unos panfletos en la mano sobre la noche de karaoke. Quizás no sería una mala idea ir allí, de todas formas, ¿qué podría salir mal? Solo sería pasarlo bien por un rato. Quien sabe, a lo mejor hasta convencía a Ron para que saliese a cantar algo y así pudieran echarse unas risas.

• • •

Cuando llegó a casa, tanto Ron como Sirius ya habían vuelto. Hermione había regresado a casa, pues solo había sido una escapada de dos días.

Sirius había ido al Ministerio y todo había salido a pedir de boca, su historia en _el Profeta_ había sido tan convincente que nadie decía que era mentira. Simplemente se celebró un pequeño juicio que no duró más de una hora donde lo absolvieron de todos los crímenes que un día se le adjudicaron y lo mandaron a casa de rositas. No tuvo ni que pasarse por San Mungo, pues su estado de salud era impecable.

Por su parte, Ron había estado visitando a sus hermanos en el callejón Diagón. Allí aparecieron poco después Bill y Fleur, que habían decidido probar esos artilugios muggles para saber el estado del bebé. Les habían dado una ecografía y la llevaban por todos lados embelesados de su criatura. La que no se había tomado muy bien eso de que fueran a médicos muggles para ver el estado de su nieta era Molly Weasley. Por la parte del señor Weasley, su postura se había basado en preguntar mil y una veces si eran de verdad de una forma u otra los hospitales muggles por dentro.

Aquella noche si que fueron al Karaoke. Aunque la señora Weasley estaba un poco reacia a ir, alegando que no sabía que hacer ya que no conocía muy bien las costumbres muggles, su marido casi saltaba de alegría cuando cogieron mesa en el local del padre de Heather. Fue la chica quien les atendió, señalándoles mesas donde había otros magos y brujas sentados. La mayoría eran viejos alumnos de la escuela Hogwarts. No muy lejos de ellos se encontraban Hannah Abbot y Susan Bones, dos de las chicas de Hufflepluf, que estaban en la mesa donde a medio día Harry había almorzado. Sin mover mucho la vista, en la mesa de al lado estaban Padma y Pavarti Patil. Todas las caras le eran conocidas, dándose cuenta más tarde de lo esperado que todos lo que allí se encontraban eran magos. Los únicos muggles que podían encontrar eran el dueño del local y otros de los camareros.

Un chico vestido con el uniforme del local fue a pedirles nota a la vez que Neville y Luna entraban por la puerta. Estos se sorprendieron mucho al verles allí, así que se acercaron para saludar. Neville había encontrado a Luna camino al local, y Luna había sido invitada por su vieja compañera de casa, Heather. Nadie sabía que iban a encontrarse con tanta gente de su categoría.

― Es toda una sorpresa, la verdad ―comentó el señor Weasley―. Parece que esto es a caso hecho.

― Si me permite inmiscuirme en la conversación, no es nada de eso ―Un señor de unos cincuenta años se acercó a Neville y Luna para darles asiento.

― ¿Ah, no?

― No, es solo que mi hija corrió de más la voz de que era noche de karaoke y se ha presentado aquí medio Hogwarts y lo que no es Hogwarts. Si no me falla la memoria, creo que aquellos tres de allí son Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape y el profesor Dumbledore. Bueno, jóvenes, ¿mesa para dos o se quedan con sus amigos?

― Nos quedamos... ―susurró Neville.

El hombre se fue dejando a todos los allí presentes atontados, mirando para aquella mesa. Dumbledore y la señora McGonagall les daban un poco igual, pero el tercero no tanto. Era sin duda Snape, el mismo Snape que murió en la batalla de Hogwarts, el mismo que había hecho las clases de pociones imposibles y que había traicionado a Voldemort por ayudar a la Orden del Fénix de una forma espectacular.

Con pies de plomo, Harry se acercó a aquella mesa. No fue hasta que estuvo al lado que dijo unas palabras.

― No esperaba verles aquí... ―soltó el muchacho, con la mirada fija en Snape.

El hombre seguía igual. Su nariz grande y su pelo grasiento parecían los mismos que los de hacía dos años. Snape miró a Harry con expresión de sorpresa a la vez de horrorizada. Como el joven, él tampoco esperaba encontrar al chico en aquel sitio y en aquel momento. Miró justo detrás de Harry para encontrarse a la cuadrilla de los Weasley, Hermione, Luna y Neville.

― Ha-Harry... vaya, que sorpresa... ―musitó McGonagall― ¿Qué haces tu aquí?

― Lo mismo que ustedes, supongo. ¿Fue la Dama Blanca? ―Harry había sido lo más directo posible―, ¿desde cuándo está aquí? ¿por qué no dijo nada?

― Para empezar, sí, fue la Dama, llevo aquí desde que empezaron las resurrecciones, y no dije nada para que no se montara un escándalo.

― Pues así si que se va a montar un escándalo, ¿cuanta gente hay aquí que lo conoce? ¡Casi todos! Hemos sido alumnos suyos, y ahora no entendemos nada. ¿Pero usted por qué no dijo...?

― Este no es momento ni lugar para hablar de ello. Aquí estamos para pasar una velada agradable ―interrumpió Dumbledore―. Mañana podéis reuniros si queréis, ahora vamos a hacer noche de karaoke. No se muy bien como va esto y quiero enterarme.  
Harry miró por última vez a Snape antes de volver a donde estaban todos sus amigos. Se revolvió el pelo nervioso y se sentó a espaldas de él para no mirarlo en toda la noche. Pese a que Ron le había dicho que intentase olvidarse que estaba allí, cierto era que aquello era imposible por parte de todos los que allí estaban. Aquel hombre había protegido a Harry tanto como cualquiera, incluso más, y todo porque era el hijo de la mujer a la que siempre había amado.

Por suerte, el Karaoke empezó pronto. Una de las camareras explicó en que consistía y dio a cada mesa una lista de las canciones que podían encontrar. Hermione empezó a leer y se emocionó al encontrar su favorita. Se pasó un buen rato convenciendo a Ron para que cantase con ella, hasta que no lo consiguió no se quedó tranquila. Para entonces ya habían salido más personas al escenario a cantar y la noche estaba siendo de lo más apacible.

Estaban Ron y Hermione en el escenario cuando la puerta del restaurante se volvió a abrir. Aparecieron Teressa y Dudley, dejando a Harry un poco perturbado. No se dieron cuenta de que estaba allí, así que se sentaron en una mesa no muy lejana a la suya y pidieron algo.  
― Buenas, ¿necesitáis algo más? Bebida, algo de picar...

― No, de momento no, gracias, Heath ―respondió Neville―. Oye, ¿cuanto te queda para acabar el turno?

― No acabo hasta que cerremos... Bueno, si no necesitáis nada, me voy para las cocinas para pedir las comandas, ¡hasta luego!

Fred y George se pusieron a ambos lados de Neville de una manera muy particular.

― ¿Y esas confianzas con la chica Ravenclaw, Neville? ―preguntó George.

― ¿Hay algo más que amistad en vuestra relación? ―insinuó Fred.

― Fíjate tú que sí ―admitió entonces Neville. Todos los de la mesa dejaron de hablar de sus cosas y lo miraron esperando que dijese algo más―. Hay mucha confianza y respeto, además de admiración. Pero si a lo que os referíais era a interés amoroso... no, no hay ninguno, al menos, no por ella.

El chico se quedó tan campante mientras le daba un trago a su refresco de limón para dejarlo sobre la mesa. Se levantó y se dirigió para la ventana que unía la cocina con el resto del local.

Ron y Hermione bajaron del escenario para darle paso a Pavarti en un solo que casi les rompe los tímpanos a todos los allí presentes.

― Ahora vuelvo, voy a ir un momento al baño ―se excusó Ginny.

Era el momento en donde todo estaba más animado que en cualquier otro. McGonagall y Dumbledore se animaron para cantarse algo en el Karaoke y hasta la señora Weasley empezó a aprenderse la canción más sonada de la noche para poder subir con su marido para divertirse un rato. Harry se negaba a subirse ahí arriba para entonar cualquier cosa, no quería hacer demasiado el ridículo.

Un grito tronador, proveniente del baño femenino, asustó a todos los magos y a los pocos muggles. Se acercaron lo más que pudieron allí, pero la puerta estaba cerrada. Todo el ruido posible de repente desapareció. Además, la luz se apagó, acompañando a la situación de una congoja colectiva. El silencio fue absoluto cuando se oyó un canto proveniente del baño. Era una melodía cálida y apacible, incluso relajante. En cuanto cesó, la luz se volvió a encender y la puerta se abrió sola. Todas las mujeres salieron de él dejando a la vista el cuerpo de una mujer tendido en el suelo que respirara con dificultad.

La señora Weasley se acercó para examinarla. Se trataba de Ellen _, una de las brujas caídas en la batalla de Hogwarts.

― ¡Ha tenido que ser la Dama! ―exclamó entonces Teressa― No pudimos ver nada, todo estaba muy oscuro...

― Ha sido muy extraño, de repente todo se apagó y hubo un ruido muy fuerte... ―empezó a explicar Ginny―. No puedo describir nada, pero la canción... la canción es la misma que cuando mi hermano Fred resucitó.

Las miradas de los allí presentes dejaron de estar posadas en Ellen para ir directamente a ambos gemelos Weasley.

― Esa canción... me suena, lo reconozco, pero no soy capaz de decir nada. Supongo que todo lo que hizo esa mujer al devolverme la vida no entra dentro de mis recuerdos.

Se avisó al Ministerio poco después de aquello, cancelando la noche por aquel incidente. Los aurores pidieron testimonio a muchos de los magos antes de poder zanjar el tema, y por supuesto, también a los dueños del local. Que el restaurante fuese de los padres de una bruja había facilitado mucho el hecho de no tener que hacer hechizos borradores de memoria.

Antes de poner rumbo a casa, Dudley se acercó a Harry. Era raro que hiciese aquello, y mucho más que le hablase con toda la confianza del mundo, como si siempre hubiesen sido amigos. Él y Teressa fueron los primeros en irse de allí. El resto se fueron yendo conforme iban dando declaración.

Ron volvió con Harry al número doce de Grimmauld Place, donde Sirius y Kreacher los esperaban en una reacia batalla verbal. La situación no era muy apetecible, así que hicieron lo posible para poner calma. El elfo doméstico se fue a su habitación para dormir y quedarse tranquilo. Pese a que Sirius había vuelto a la vida, la lealtad de Kreacher por Harry no había desaparecido. Es más, si Sirius le mandaba algo, no tenía la obligación de hacerlo. No le debía nada al hombre ya que, al parecer, las leyes de la resurrección no iban con los elfos.

Le contaron lo sucedido en el karaoke aquella noche con pelos y señales, pero lo único extraño que sacó Sirius fue que tantos magos y brujas se hubieran reunido en un local muggle.

― Heather era una estudiante de Hogwarts, simplemente corrió la voz de que esa noche había Karaoke y muchos nos reunimos. También había algunos muggles.

― Sin embargo, parece hecho a posta... no que en el karaoke hubiese tanta gente mágica, sino que la resurrección haya sido allí, justo allí. ¿No creéis que la Dama aprovechó tanto ajetreo para ponerse a trabajar? Es posible que, sabiendo que el local se iba a llenar de brujas y magos, fuese ella también y pasar un poco desapercibida.

Ninguno de los jóvenes dijo nada. Se fueron a dormir una hora después, agotados. Si la Dama Blanca estaba en aquel local... ¿significaba entonces que era probable que la conociesen?

Aquel suceso había hecho que Harry no le contase nada de Snape a Sirius aquella noche, también se olvido decírselo al día siguiente. Tardó casi una semana en acordarse del viejo profesor, cuando éste apareció en la puerta de su casa para entregarle un paquete de cortesía de Dumbledore. Hubo una tensión muy fuerte entre el muchacho y él, apenas se dijeron unas secas palabras y un adiós. En aquel momento Harry se sentía muy furioso con Snape. Después de todo lo que había pasado, después de contarle la verdad con el pensadero, después de su resurrección... ¿ni tan siquiera avisar que estaba vivo?

― ¿Quién ha traído ese paquete? ―preguntó Sirius mientras se sentaba con una cerveza de mantequilla en mano.

― Snape ―respondió Harry sin ganas.

― ¿Severus Snape?

― Sí, Severus Snape... ¿no... no te lo conté...?

― No, no me lo contaste.

Harry se lo explicó todo desde el principio, intentando no saltarse ningún detalle o información relevante. Sirius le dio la razón a él, también pensaba que Snape tenía que haber el hablado antes y no haber ocultado su regreso. Lo que no le quedaba muy claro era el porque había resucitado si casi todos pensaban que era un traidor y mortífago.

Dejaron el tema de lado para abrir el paquete de Dumbledore. Se trataba de un viejo libro de cuentos, como el de _Beedle el Bardo_ , pero mucho más pequeño y antiguo. Tenía anexada una carta que decía lo siguiente:

 _Querido Harry:_

 _Me comunico contigo porque siento que eres el indicado para hacer este recado. Puedes pedirles a tus amigos, Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger, que te acompañen. Me gustaría que fueses a visitar a mi viejo amigo Klymhenos. Es un viejo truhán que ha dedicado toda su vida a los libros, así que no me cabe la menor duda que tendrá un ejemplar como el que te he enviado. Tiene que ser exactamente el mismo. También quiero que le preguntes si este se trata de una versión original._

 _Llevas dentro del libro, en la primera página, una lista con libros que necesitaré para la biblioteca de Hogwarts. Si quieres que te de más libros, sólo díselo. Klymhenos ama los libros, pero tiene demasiados y hasta repetidos por diez o quince veces._

 _Detrás de esta carta tienes la dirección de su casa._

 _¿Podrías traerme los libros en, más o menos, una semana?_

 _Saluda cordialmente, Dumbledore._

― Ay, este viejo de Dumbledore, siempre mandando sus tareas a los demás... Recuerdo que, cuando estábamos en la escuela, nos mandó a ver a ese Klymhenos... que personaje.

― ¿Por qué lo dices?

― Porque ese hombre es un traficante de libros. Tiene en su casa todo tipo libros, muchos de ellos de venta prohibida. Si necesitas saber algo, ese hombre te lo dirá... la única pega que le pongo es su obsesión por el mar y los seres que lo habitan.

― ¿Los peces?

― No, Harry, no, los peces no... Las sirenas. Klymhenos tiene obsesión por las sirenas. Su casa está llena de cosas relacionadas con ellas... ¡hasta las tazas de té!  
Aquella tarde, gracias a los teléfonos móviles que Hermione había entregado a sus amigos, hablaron de ir a hacerle una visita al viejo traficante de libros. Lo dejaron todo hablado para partir a la mañana siguiente de amanecida, pues la lista era larga y seguro que se tiraban un buen rato buscando.

* * *

 **¡Pregunta!**

 **¿Qué ocurrirá cuando vayan a ver a Klymhenos?**

 **Perdón por tardarme tanto en actualizar... cosas de los bloqueos.**

 **Os quiero hacer una petición, para el siguiente capítulo Klymhenos les contará al trío de Oro una historia, ¿qué nombre le pondríais a una sirena?**

 **Entre los más originales de Wattpad y Fanfiction elegiré el que más me guste.**


End file.
